Rise of the Next Guardian: An Evil Returns
by Keyblade Princess 13
Summary: Pitch has returned and is out for revenge! So the guardians receive a new member, who has ties to both Jack and Pitch, very close ties. Will this new guardian be able to help them? What exactly is she the guardian of? How does she know Jack and Pitch? And what does it have to Jack and Pitch's pasts? Just who is this girl? Find out here! Sorry, I accidentally deleted it. Re-uploaded
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS, SO GET OFF MY CASE, I'M NO PIRACY CRIMINAL.**

Chapter 1

It's Happening Again and A New Beginning

* * *

**SOMEWHERE IN THE NORTH POLE**

A man with a white beard, red clothing and thick Russian accent was working on a new toy. Just when it seemed he was all done, suddenly a big and furry creature busted in and yelled/spoke his foreign Yeti, language to the man, known as North. He managed to break the toy in the process of being shocked. He looked annoyed as he yelled,

"How many times have I told you to knock first!?"

"GGGRRRAAAAUGGGGGHHH!" the Yeti yelled in urgency.

"What do you mean there's something wrong with the globe?"

"AAAUUUUGHHHH!" he yelled.

"Show me, now!" He yelled

The Yeti and North headed to the observatory and looked at the globe full of lights, which were the believing children of the world. There were millions of them, and it was hoped to stay that way.

"Well what is it."

The Yeti made more noises then pointed to the globe. Then out of nowhere, a black mist started to go around it until it was fully engulfed in it. Then after a few seconds it stopped, then there was a wicked laughter, and everything in the room started to lift up and spin and go everywhere. Then as soon as it started, it stopped then a voice most vile said,

"It's happening again, and this time you wont stop me, not you or any of your guardians. Not even Jack Frost, and trust me I will have my revenge on all of you, but his will be even worse."

The sinister laughter started again and began to fade out. North could not believe what just happened. He couldn't believe what was going on…again. Hadn't they already finished this? He didn't have time to think about it though. He looked to the Yeti and said,

"Assemble the other guardians now. We have BIG problem!"

The Yeti made another noise then ran and got to work on it.

"This can't be happening again…Pitch is back." North said to himself.

He knew that he and the other guardians would need to defeat him again, it was up to them, the guardians, but little did he know, that they would be getting more help very soon. In fact their extra help would be the next guardian. And that at the very moment, the Man in the Moon was watching her at that very moment getting ready to choose her.

* * *

**ELSEWHERE **

There was a girl, flying through the wooded area of her town. She had black hair with a blue streak, a bell dress with black leggings under and black converse. She was flying around enjoying the cold ice and snow around her. She flew up and around the trees. She had a power that only her kind had. She was a fairy. A music fairy, meaning she had control over all kinds of music, and could use her voice as a powerful weapon.

Her kind and others called it an opera voice. It was a form they could use to cause sonic booms which can cause devastating attacks. And depending on her attitude, it could be very good or very bad. In short if they got to angry, they could cause serious damage with their sonic booms. And the calmer they are, it could be very helpful in a lot of ways.

Even though she was a music fairy she found a lot of interest in snow and ice. She would often take her sister out hen it snowed and then she and her sister, Sonia, would play with the other kids. Like her little sister's friends, one was a boy named Jamie. They had been able to go unnoticed as magic beings because they could transform in and out of their forms. All fairies and magical beings could. That way they could appear normal to humans.

She knew she shouldn't have been out but she was seventeen, three-hundred-seventeen to be correct. The life span of fairies was practically immortal, but even still, fairies could die, but only if they were killed by someone else, but that was the only way. So she, her sister and mother had been around for a while. Her mother was, well, it's a trade secret, but her sister was one hundred-fifteen. Her mother was apart of the Council of Magix.

It was where one representative from each form of magical being type would speak for their kind. And her mother happened to be the one for the musical beings of their kinds. Then if something happened to her mother, than it would be passed on to her, even if it was only temporary.

But she wasn't really looking forward to it all that much, she wanted to enjoy her (eternal) youth while she could before she would have to have that big a responsibility. And her mother was fine with that, but she would always remind her to be ready just in case something happened. But she still wanted to just have fun.

She flew around until she came to a pond. This pond, even though it was beautiful when frozen over, brought back a bad memory, one that she blamed herself for a long time, even though she knew what happened wasn't her fault. It still pained her to remember what happened. She glanced at her wrist, on it was the bracelet a very close male friend of her had given her. They had been fifteen when he gave it to her. It had five charms on it. They were there were three stars, three musical notes and I snowflake in the middle.

It was one of her most precious belonging. It reminded her of him. It reminded her of…Jack. Before he became Jack Frost. She was relieved when she found out about him being ok, but still couldn't help but feel like he had forgotten about her and that she wouldn't see him ever again, only the slim chance that she might see when the winter came. Over the years sometimes she would see him when he couldn't see her.

He really hadn't changed and that made her feel better. When she heard about the battle with Pitch, she shuddered at the name, and remembered how happy she was about the guardians winning. Obviously she and her sister and mother believed, it would be stupid if they didn't. they were MB's(Magical Beings) themselves, so everyone of them would always be believed by them.

Even though she wouldn't admit it, winter had become one of her favorite times of the year. And part of it had to do with Jack. She wouldn't admit that she developed a crush on him over the years and that he would always be her favorite guardian. She wished that she could tell him, but she might not be able to take it if he rejected her and didn't feel the same. So she just decided to keep her crush a secret from everyone.

She kept on thinking about the good old days and she skated on the ice pond. But she was so focused on her thoughts that she didn't here the ice start to crack. When she finally did notice there were cracks all over the area where she was. She tried to move but the ice only cracked more. She tried to fly but all the continuous flying she had done earlier had drained he power a bit. She was trapped she couldn't fly and she couldn't skate away, or the ice would break. She knew she couldn't get away. She sucked in her breath to try and be lighter.

It worked, she was able to skate to the edge of the pond, which was still thin. But just as she was about to get off the ice, her breath caught in her throat. She let go and breathed in, then the ice broke under her. She fell in. She tried to swim up to the surface, but she felt herself become numb and heavier. She gave one last look before she blacked out. Sinking to the bottom. Little did she know that this was just the beginning for the girl now known as... Aleena Snowflake.

* * *

**OKAY THERE'S THE FIRST CHAPTER, HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED, AND I KNOW HER NAME MIGHT BE KINDA LAME, BUT I REALLY COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, NO FLAMES PLEASE.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A New Guardian

**LENA'S POV.**

I woke up, I was dizzy, numb and cold. I opened my eyes to see that I was under water. I saw a bright light. I thought the worst until, I saw that it was the moon. Then I thought that the only way that this would be happening would be because of one person…

"MANNY!" I shouted under the water, the bubbles delicately floated to the surface. Then I felt myself being lifted up until I was completely out of the water.

Once I was up and out I coughed out some water in my throat. Then I was gently set down. I noticed that my clothes were different, instead of my old out fit, I had on something else. I was wearing a long sleeved figure skater's dress with a V-neck that went to my knees with different shades of blues and crystal snowflake patterns. It had black Capri leggings that went below my thighs by an inch, I also had white ice skates and a snowflake shaped necklace with a thin chain which just above my heart. I noticed I still had my bracelet though.

I felt like I was about to go into massive overload. Why did this have to happen to me?

"Why?! Why me? What do I have to do with this!?" I screamed, tears filling my eyes.

Why? I don't want it to be this way! What about my mom and Sonia…MOM! SONIA! When they see me like this and find out what happened… well mom would probably be happy about this, since I've been chosen and by the man in the moon no less. Sonia would be confused, and might be sad if I have to go away, and I don't want that.

I looked to my right and saw an ice crystal scepter with a snowflake on the top of it with three rings on the outside that go in and out of each other. It was ice blue and had small ice sickles on the rim of what held the rings and the snowflake on the inside of the rings. I picked it up and felt it's power go through me I gasped and dropped it back on the ice surface. I picked it back up and felt it's powers of ice go through me. It as well as myself shined a bright light. After a few seconds the light faded. I held the scepter as I skated to the other side of the frozen area.

I put my hand on the tree and then to my surprise it started to freeze. I was amazed. I had power over ice now. I started to skate around and then I grabbed the scepter and really started to have a good time. I was skating an different directions and skating like a pro. Then o looked up at the moon. I knew what he wanted me to do.

"I know what I need to do, and thank you Manny." I said smiling. I left the pond, headed out of the wooded area and headed home.

My power had come back so I was able to fly. But the second I entered I was jumped literally.

"Where were you I was so worried! Sonia was scared that you weren't coming back."

"Yeah!" Sonia piped up.

"I can explain everything."

They sat down as I began to explain what had happened.

**ELSEWHERE**

Somewhere in the North Pole, five guardians have gathered, and are discussing a big issue threatening them, an old and powerful enemy is back.

"I can't believe it! Didn't we already deal with this?! I thought Pitch was gone forever!" said one who was tall, furry and had big fluffy ears and feet.

"Yeah, Bunny, he shouldn't have been able to get out!" said one with green and blue feathers, wings and a few tiny fairies floating around her.

A short gold man who had been completely silent, had been making the words,

"How is this possible?!" with an agitated face.

"You said it Sandy." said North.

"Well we already know what to do. We have to stop him again." said a boy with white hair, a blue hoodie and a staff.

"Yes, so let's go mates!" said Bunny.

As they were about to leave a bright light shone through the observatory.

"I guess Manny thinks we need help." said Tooth.

"Since when do we need help?" said Bunny.

"Since now I guess." said Jack Frost.

"I wonder who it'll be."

"Please not the Great Owl." said Bunny,

As the figure came into view, it showed none other than Alena Snowflake, but they didn't know who she was.

"So who's that?" asked North.

"Does anyone know her name at least?"

They shook their heads no except for Jack who was eyeing the girl questionably. He felt like he had known her before.

"Lena?" he said surprised.

They all looked at him.

"Jack, you know this lassie?" asked Bunny.

"Yeah, but…"

"But what?" they all said with the exception of Sandy.

"I know her but…kind of from…the dreams I had…" he said.

"Maybe, you knew her in your human life, but after what happened, along with your other memories, you forgot her." explained Tooth.

"Yeah, I do kind of remember her. We were best friends, we grew up together. But she was different because… she was a fairy."

"WHAT!?" the exclaimed.

"Yeah, a music fairy, she, her mom and sister were all musical fairies. I was the only human person she trusted with her secret. And I never broke my promise to keep it a secret."

"But what-" North was cut off, by the shining light again.

This time it showed them her name and what she could do.

"Analeena Snowflake." said Tooth.

"But she has ice and snow powers, thought you said she was a music fairy?" asked Sandy, using words above his head.

"I guess Manny gave her this new power." said Bunny.

"She always did like the winter time." said Jack smiling.

He couldn't believe it, his best friend from growing up until he became a guardian, he would get to see her again.

"Well than, if she's been picked by Manny, given a new power, and had one already since she's a fairy…what does that make the lass?" asked Bunny.

"That makes her a-" North was then cut off by Jack.

"A guardian like us, and I can't wait to see her again." he said, but went quiet as he said the last part.

He was so happy he was finally going to get to see his childhood friend who he'd been dreaming about for the past few weeks, and he couldn't wait.

**HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED, PLEASE REVIEW, NO FLAMES. I'LL TRY AND GET THE NEXT CHAPTER UP BY TOMORROW. PEACE OUT! AND YEAH, I CHANGED HER FIRST NAME AND MADE IT LONGER.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Recruiting

**LENA'S POV.**

By the time I had finished explaining everything, my mom and Sonia were both very surprised. I knew my mom and sister were happy that I was chosen to become a guardian, but I also knew that they were also sad that I would have to leave, and to be honest… I was too.

"Well I'm guessing that you already know what you need to do Aleena." she said.

"Yeah, I do, and mom, do you think that I can at least take a walk first before I go, I kinda want to think about something."

"You're not thinking of backing down are you?" asked Sonia.

"I really don't have a choice Sonny."

"Ok, go ahead." my mom said.

"Thanks." I said.

As I headed out my clothes changed back to what they were before I fell through the ice, and I summoned the scepter I had been carrying away. I walked through the freezing cold snow, down the streets of the town, just kind of going in and out of spacing out from thinking about what I now had to do. Then I heard a voice.

"Hello mate."

I wiped around in a defensive stance, and saw the silhouette of a giant rabbit. I knew who it was and I had a feeling he remembered me, from some Easter Sunday's ago.

"Been a long time, 2.1 earthquake of '63, Easter Sunday wasn't it?"

Uh-oh, not good.

"Bunny, you're not still mad about that little accident. Are you?" I asked nervously.

"Yes, not as much now, but still yes."

"Oh come on! Really Bunny?!"

"Well lucky for you, this is about something else."

"Wha-Hey, put me down!"

The next thing I know I'm picked up by a Yeti and tossed through a portal.

**THE NORTH POLE**

**JACK'S POV.**

I can't believe it, I finally get to see her. I get to see her beautiful face again…'woah where did that come from?' I push it aside. And head to North's office. Everyone except Bunny is already there. I wonder when he'll be here? Come on Bunny!

"When are they going to get here?" I asked.

"Why are you excited about seeing your girlfriend Jack?" teased Tooth.

I blushed a light pink.

"Yes. I mean no. Maybe. I mean, I'm excited to see my FRIEND, NOT GIRLFRIEND!"

She raised an eyebrow and gave me a look that said, 'Really?'

"Alright, whatever you say Jack." she said and floated away.

I gave some thought to it. ' Do I like her more than a friend, I mean yeah I haven't seen her in a while but still, I always did think she was pretty, have a great voice, she could always make me feel better if I was upset, and her laugh was cute. But that doesn't mean I like-like her…does it. I didn't have anymore time to think about it, because at that moment a magic portal opened and a sack came through followed by a girl muffled cry,

"Ow! Geez, was that really necessary Bunny!?"

It was her…

The sack opened and out came Lena. She had on her signature dress, black leggings and black converse, and even the bracelet I gave her all those years ago, she still kept it. Wow, I guess she still remembers me.

"I mean really did you have to…"

When she saw me she stopped mid sentence. We were just looking at each other. Her pale skin beautifully complimented her facial features and her Onyx black hair and the blue streak in her hair.

"Jack?"

"Lena?"

Then she did something I didn't expect, she jumped on me. I was throne back and fell we started laughing.

"I haven't seen you in forever." she said through laughs

"You too." I laughed out.

Then we both realized the position we were in and he people watching us. We got up and chuckled nervously, then she spoke.

"I'm so glad to see you again." we said at the same time. Then North spoke.

"So Lena, I'm sure you know all of us."

"Yeah, I do."

"Then will you become a guardian and help us stop Pitch, for good this time?"

"Yeah, I will. I want to stop him as much as you guys. I don't want Sonia…"

"Who is Sonia?" spelled Sandman.

"She's her little sister." I answered.

"Yeah, when Pitch came around the first time, I was so scared that he would make her have nightmares and the other magic beings and children, we all went into hiding until it was over, as a precaution."

"But why, I mean I understand mate, but still, what would it do? Other children had nightmares too."

I looked at her and she at me.

"The dreams of magic beings especially children, are very powerful. Sometimes if you dream enough and are passionate enough about it, it can come true. The dreams of magic beings, are very powerful, so if Pitch was able to turn Sonia's, mine or any other magic beings' dream into a nightmare, and it wasn't stopped…he could end up, for lack of better word, unstoppable basically. That's why we went into hiding, to make sure it wouldn't happen."

"Wow, that explains a lot." said Tooth.

I looked at her, she had worry, hurt and some sadness in her eyes, it pained me to see it.

"Hey don't worry Lena, you're a guardian now, we've got your back." I comforted her.

She smiled that sweet smile, and I vowed right then and there to protect that smile and her, from whatever came her way. I wouldn't let anything, not even Pitch, hurt my…friend.

**ELSEWHERE**

Somewhere in a forest, an evil figure is plotting his revenge, when a nightmare comes to him.

"What's that you say? A new guardian? Well why don't we make her feel welcome and really like a guardian. Oh and what's that? She's a close friend of old Jack Frost? Interesting. Let's see what she looks like.

Then a life like figure of her came.

"Hmm, interesting, I think I know just what to do. After all what's a friendship without some controlled betrayal here and there. Thank you. Now go and find out what they're up to now."

Then the nightmare left.

"You guardians are in for a surprise, especially you Jack, why not see how strong your friendship with this girl is."

He smirked evilly, then started thinking about his sinister plan to destroy the guardians.

**HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED, PLEASE REVIEW, BUT NO FLAMES PLEASE. PEACE OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hanging Out and Attacked

**LENA'S POV.**

Wow. I haven't seen Jack in way to long and now I get to see him again. I'm so happy to see him. We were all still in North's office, when he spoke up.

"Well, I don't think you've been here before so why not have Jack show you around?"

"Great, I can't tell you how many times, I've almost made it in, from trying to break in."

"Break in?!" he shouted.

"Relax, I never got past the last Yeti. Oh hey Perry." I greeted the Yeti.

"GGGGRRRRAAAAUUUGGGHHHH."

I wave at him and turn my attention to Jack. He smiled at me and I turned a slight pale pink. Good thing I was able to hide it.

"Shall we go then?"

"Sure."

Then we started to walk away.

"Okay, here is the toy room, and I'll tell you know, we just let the elves believe that they make the toys."

He said as I saw some elves light themselves up with Christmas lights and spin around.

"The observatory. We look at all the belivers around the world on the globe."

I saw many light s on the globe, which was a good thing for them.

"Cool."

"The secret room where Manny told us about you, and me when I was chosen."

"Wow."

"The room where North's sleigh is." (A/N: I don't know the name of the room.)

"Awesome, I can't wait to take a ride!"

We walked around the large hidden building beneath the snow. It was all so…cool. (Pun intended) as we walked, I couldn't help but notice how Jack looked. His hair was a snow white, his eyes a sparkling ice blue, his lips tugged in a smirk and his teeth were sparkling like freshly fallen snow. Wow, he is so…cute. I sighed, but I guess he heard me.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing." I said nervously smiling.

"Well the only place left to go is the kitchen."

"Why?"

"You'll see."

We headed to the kitchen to a bunch of elves making cookies. There were so many! Chocolate chip, sugar, snicker doodle, peanut butter, butter, mint chocolate chip, and so many others. Not to mention the cakes, cupcakes and even more sugary sweet delicacies that left a delicious aroma all around the room. I felt my mouth water as I flew over to the table. I wasn't sure whether to take one or not, but then Jack handed me a sugar cookie of a snowflake.

"Sugar cookie, shaped like a snowflake, your favorite. Right?"

"Yeah, I can't believe you remembered after all this time."

"Well we're friends, I'm supposed to remember, and how could I ever forget you?" he said, then blushed slightly.

I blushed slightly as well, then one of the elves came, and offered me another cookie. I was about to get one when another came and nudged the on with the platter. Then he opened his mouth and out rolled five smaller cookie, covered in elf saliva. I made a face and made a slightly disgusted sound.

"I wouldn't take one if I were you." Jack said smirking.

"I will take you word for it."

As we went back to North's office and the other guardians, I thought about how being a guardian may not be so bad. I mean I get to see my best friend again after all this time, they are all pretty nice, and they make me feel like I belonged. It was kinda…perfect.

Then we heard a blast and the whole place shook violently for a few seconds, then we heard a noise. We headed back to the others and fast.

"So much for perfect." I muttered as we made our way back.

When we got to North's office, there was a giant hole in the wall, and the others were all outside. We headed out where the other guardians already were. I changed into my other form, and heard Jack say,

"Woah! When did you get ice powers!?"

"Wouldn't you like to know. Manny gave the power to me, now I'm a music and ice fairy guardian! Cool huh?"

"Very cool Lena."

I smirked then turned to the others.

"What is it, what's going on, what's happening.!?"

"We don't know we just got out here same as you!" North explained.

"Well then, I guess we'll just have to take them down!" I said as I brought out my ice scepter. It shined brightly and got all their attentions.

"Woah!" said Jack.

"Nice lassie!" Bunny complimented.

Sandy gave me a thumbs up.

"It's incredible!" said Tooth.

"Amazing!" North said.

"Thanks, I always did like the snow." I said.

Then all of a sudden, about thirty-five fearlings surrounded us, then a wall of black sand separated me from the others. One of them then slammed into Jack…very hard. He grunted and held his side for a minute.

"Jack!" I shouted. Then a sinister voice said,

"Let's see how you handle yourself guardian, why not see if the Man in the Moon made the right choice in choosing you to protect the children of the world or not. FEARLINGS! ATTACK THE FEMALE GUARDIAN!" he yelled, then they attacked.

They charged at me from all sides. Coming closer and closer, until they were all at least fifteen feet away, and still coming closer. I'll admit I was scared, but right now I had to be strong, and that's exactly what I was going to be, especially now. They were getting closer, and I was ready for them. There was no way, I was letting the others down, and letting Pitch win.

**ALRIGHT HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER. REVIEW PLEASE, NO FLAMES. PEACE OUT! I'LL TRY AND GET THE NEXT ONE OUT SOON.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Fighting Back

**STILL LENA'S POV.**

I lunged at the fearlings. They were coming at me from all sides, so I decided to use a little musical talent on them. I took a deep breath then chanted,

"Su so ar ie ya! AAAAAHHHHH!" I sung, creating a sonic boom that knocked out half of them.

"Yeah!" I shouted, but then my smile faltered as more showed up.

I kept using my opera voice and sonic booms to get rid of them, even creating magic spheres of music, opera voice and sonic booms combined into one. I threw it at them. Once I did, there was a bright light and they were all gone. But more just showed up. I started getting very annoyed. I kept on using opera voice and my musical sonic boom spheres, but they still kept coming. I used a bigger one this time and wiped them all out. But then even more showed up. By now I was very angry. Then one rammed into me, and I went flying higher. I was gripping my now injured side.

When I opened my eyes I knew they were glowing blue. This only happened when I was extremely angry. And I guess right now, I was. I took a deep breath and let loose.

"ooohhh, AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" I sang as loud as I could.

I heard the nightmares yell as a bright, giant dome of magic power circled around me, then turned into a bright pillar of light blue that went into the sky. It created a super sonic boom destroying the nightmares as well as the barrier of black sand. It also started to shake everything so violently, we could feel the vibration and movement it caused in the air. It was shaking everything, including the others. The only thing not moving was me. They all had to cover their ears even it was so loud.

Once I finished, I was taking deep, slightly rugged breaths. My hair band had actually snapped from the impact of my voice, my long hair was flowing in different directions, my eyes had ceased glowing slightly and my breathing had gone back to normal. Then I saw Pitch floating there, twenty-five feet away.

I stood my ground ready to charge until I heard tooth yell,

"WATCH OUT! AVALANCHE!"

I turned to the mountain side where the Pole was. And there was an avalanche. The others were running away from it, with the exception of Sandy, Tooth and Jack, who were flying, but I knew they still wouldn't be able to make it in time. Plus the snow could end up crushing the Pole.

"I gotta stop this!" I shouted.

I flew over to the mountain side, wiped out my scepter and started to freeze the falling snow. Then I notice that the others have gone out except for Bunny who was about to be buried by snow. I couldn't take this.

"STOP!" I shouted, using my opera voice and ice powers at the same time. But I didn't think I could do that in my ice form.

Then my eyes, an aura around my body and my scepter glowed and a blue light flashed, the ice stopped right where it was. I didn't think I would have that kind of ice power just yet and it's like I'm a full fledged ice elemental fairy. It usually takes way longer, especially since I only just got it. I guess Manny decided to give me the full ice power and strength.

"Note to self: thank Manny."

"Lena, how did you just do that?" asked Jack.

"I guess Manny decided to give me all the powers of ice to help me. Pretty cool, huh?"

"I'll say, saved my fur lass." said Bunny.

"No problem Bunny."

"Now let's focus on dealing with Pitch." North said, coming with Tooth and Sandy.

"Yeah, let's-" but Jack was cut off.

"Talking about me guardians?" he said.

"Yeah. So what?" I said.

"Is that anyway for a young lady to introduce herself to her elders?"

"I don't exactly consider you an elder who deserves respect." I spat.

"No need to be rude now." he said with an evil smirk that made my skin crawl.

Then all of a sudden a whip wrapped around my ankle and pulled me to him. Then his hand wrapped around my throat in a death grip. I struggled but the more I tried, the tighter his grip became on my throat, until my movements became less and less. I was trying to keep my eyes opened, but found it harder and harder. I was on the verge of passing out, he said,

"We'll be in touch, so watch your back. And tell your other guardians to do the same."

Then he let me go. Right then, his words kept on going through my head, no matter how much I didn't want it to be, it was true. We would be in touch, no matter how much I didn't want to. And the last thing I heard may have been Jack shouting for me, but the last thing I saw was him grinning evilly at me as I blacked out and fell to the earth.

**HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER, PEACE OUT, PLEASE REVIEW, NO FLAMES.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Meeting Jammie and Meeting Sonia

* * *

**JACK'S POV.**

We got inside the Pole and got Lena to the infirmary. She had bruises all over her neck, and a really bad cut on her ankle, not to mention that all the power she used drained most of her power. In short, she was in bad shape. And it was Pitch's fault. I could kill him right now for what he did to her. Then the others came in the room, with sad expressions on their faces. I looked back at her, and was filled with rage.

"I'll kill him for this." I said, gritting my teeth.

"Don't do anything rash Jack, you know the lass wouldn't want you to do that." Bunny said.

"I know."

"Don't worry, she'll be okay, she just needs time to recover, and then she'll be up and alright again." North stated.

"Yeah, I know, but-" but I was cut off to Lena talking in her sleep.

"Have to warn them….Pitch….up to no good…said to tell them to watch their backs…"

"I guess we should really be on our toes now." said Tooth.

We all nodded, then heard Lena stir. She was waking up, but she still looked weak. …Beautiful, but weak.

"Guys?"

"You're okay!" we all shouted.

She got a smirk on her face.

"Of coarse, it takes a little more than that to really get me down."

"Good to know. Lena, you were mumbling in your sleep. What did Pitch say to you before you blacked out?" I said, concern laced my voice.

She sat up. "He said, that we would be in touch, so I need to watch my back, and you guys too. Then I blacked out. I remember Jack calling for me, but the last thing I saw was Pitch grinning evilly at me, then I was out."

"This is serious, but for now rest, we need to check on the children around the globe." North said.

"Speaking on children, I need to check on Sonia back in Burgess. I need to make sure she and the other children magical or not are okay." she said.

"You still need rest." Sandy spelled over his head.

"Can't you just give me a potion?"

"I have one!" Tooth said.

Soon she came back and Lena took the potion. She was back to normal.

"Alright, now, to Burgess!"

We were there within minutes. We did a quick snowfall then went to see the kids. The second they saw me they ran up and gave me a hug. Then a girl with black hair and a hot pink streak, came up and said.

"Lena!"

"Hey Sonia, who have you and mom been holding up?"

"Good." then she looked at me and said,

"Hey, are you my sister's boyfriend. Because you two look like you would make a cute couple."

We both blushed and the children went, 'ooohhhh.' then I heard someone yell.

"Jack, hey Jack!" it was Jammie.

"Oh yeah, this is my new friend, Jammie." she said.

"It's good to see you Jack."

"You too, Jammie." I patted his head.

"Oh, by the way Jammie, this is Lena."

"Oh, so she's your girlfriend?"

Everyone laughed and Lena and I blushed again.

"No, we're just friends." Lena said. Then turned to me.

"Jack, this is my little sister, Sonia."

"Hi."

"Nice to meet you Sonia." I shook her hand.

"Lena, this is Jammie, my first believer, and friend."

"Wow, first believer? I guess that means you're a really important kid." she said, but more quietly as she said the last part.

"Thanks, and it's nice to meet you too…Lena."

I introduced her to the others, and they liked her instantly. Then we had a massive snowball fight. Lena and I won, but we still all had fun. We got some hot coco and all sat down on Jammie's porch when I heard a ringer go off. She took out her phone, which was no doubt magic enhanced/

"What's up?" I asked her

"North sent me a message, they need us back at the pole."

"Alright, sorry guys, but we'll be back."

"Alright, buy guys."

"Bye, and try not to be up to no good all that much guys." Lena said smirking.

"We will." they all said.

And then we were gone and on our way back to the Pole.

* * *

**ALRIGHT HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED, PLEASE REVIEW, BUT NO FLAMES.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Lena's Task and Present

* * *

**LENA'S POV.**

**W**ithin minutes, we reached the Pole. I wonder what all this was about. We walked to North's office, but then Jack grabbed my hand and said,

"Wait."

And I guess I'd be lying if I said that I didn't feel a tingly feeling in my stomach, sort of like when I help my sister try out some potions that she makes, usually for magic tests or for when we're bored. Only this time it was much better.

"Look Lena, I just want you to know that I'll always be there for you. I thought I should tell you. The whole, 'haven't seen you in three-hundred-eighteen years' thing was kinda chewing me out, so…"

I smiled, then hugged him.

"Don't worry Jack, I forgive you. We'll always be best friends forever. Literally. We're immortal Jack."

We both laughed and kept going to North's office. The others were already there.

"What going on, has Pitch turned up again?" I asked.

"No, but we have reason to believe he is after you Lena."

"What, why!" asked Jack, gripping his staff.

"Well Lena, you are a music fairy, and was given a great power by Manny. You also have the power of ice and snow, as well as the ice scepter." North explained.

"Okay, but what does that have to do with me?"

"Lena, if Pitch were able to get control of you and your powers, both of them, he could be, for lack of a better word, and basically speaking, unstoppable."

This isn't good.

"Well we wont let that happen, right?" asked Jack.

"Got that right." said Bunny.

"But still, you are in danger as well Jack, if he got to you as well it could be the same thing. And we do not want to think about what would happen if he got both of you." said Tooth.

"Well, that wont happen, there is no way I'd ever give in to the nightmares, the same with Jack too."

"Well then we have nothing to worry about." Jack said.

"Well there is one other thing still." said North.

"What is it?" Jack and I asked at the same time.

"Well, you both know that there are other guardians besides us, some that are on a higher magic plane, but believed in, just like us right?" asked North.

"Yeah, like Mother Nature, Cupid, Spring, Summer, Fall, Halloween, Trust, Hope, the list goes on and on." I said.

"And you know that even the strongest, can sometimes be brought down, and now with Pitch back-" I cut Tooth off.

"Please tell me that they haven't fallen to Pitch and he hasn't taken their powers and centers." I said, fearing the worst.

"No, that has not happened." Bunny said.

"Oh thank goodness."

"But it has crossed each of their minds." Sandy said above his head.

"So what have they done?" asked Jack.

"They decided that if Pitch should invade and try to take their Centers, that they will not have them completely. So they all had a meeting of the guardians. We were there as well as your mother Lena." North said.

"Really?"

"Yes, and it was your mothers idea for the decision we came across."

"What was it?"

"You will be the one to hold on to all our centers."

"W-w-what?"

"It was decided that we would each take our centers and store them in this."

He then held up a blue mystical, crystal sphere about twice the size of a regular large marble, that had a spiral holder on it that was held by a chain. It had the magic of all the guardians including ours even, emitting from it.

"But, the other guardians need their powers, you guys need your powers, I can't!"

"You just have our main centers, we all still have a pretty good amount of our powers left in each of us. You were chosen Lena. You must carry and protect this, this heart, that has each of us inside. Lena it is your job to protect each of our beings and help us keep the children safe and believing, like your sister Sonia, and Jamie and their friends who are some of our strongest believers. Will you do this as a guardian and a friend?"

I thought about it.

"Alright I will, but one question. Since I have this, does this mean I can use their powers as well?"

"Yes."

"Cool! I'll guard it with my life."

"Oh and one more thing. Once it is put on, only you can take it off, or someone you give permission too. No one or thing from the darkness can even touch it without being harmed." North explained.

"Alright that's good to know."

"Now we must get to the other guardians." North said.

"What, why?"

"Because they all want to meet you, after all you are carrying their sacred treasures with you. But they actually want to meet you more. Your mother told us many good thing about you, as well as Manny. So are you ready?" he asked.

I had only one answer.

"Yeah, I'm ready for anything."

And then we were off. I really hope things go well, there are a few guardians I'm sure won't be all that excited to see me.

* * *

**OKAY, HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED, SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING, I AM STILL PACKING FOR THE MOVE. I AM REALLY TRYING, SO PLEASE DON'T KILL ME. PLEASE REVIEW, BUT NO FLAMES. PEACE OUT. AND IF THERE ARE ANY GUARDIANS YOU WANT THEM TO MEET OR MAGIC BEINGS, THEN JUST LEAVE REVIEWS OR PM ME.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Meeting Other Guardians Along with Old & New Enemies

* * *

**JACK'S POV.**

We were really excited about meeting all the other guardians. I thought it was cool that Lena had all the powers of the guardians, even ours. But I also felt bad since it had come to this point where they had to make her the guardian of all their centers, from fear that Pitch might get his hands on the other centers. But I knew even if that did happen and he attacked the others, he wouldn't be able to take them or the necklace from Lena even if he tried.

I noticed that we had arrived at what seemed like a giant palace. I guess we were here.

We walked through the giant gold pattern doors and were greeted by many guardians and magical beings, young and old. Kids, teenage looking ones like us, adults that looked young and old. a lot of them had on specific clothes and colors so you might be able to guess what guardian they were. There were even, surprisingly and not surprisingly a lot of fairy guardians. I guess they had magic status like Lena did as well, before becoming a guardian.

There were a lot of them, like Cupid, Mother Nature, Father Time, Spring, Fall, Summer, and a lot more that not even I know. We walked in and were immediately greeted by all of them.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you Jack, and nice to see you again Lena." Mother Nature said.

"Nice to see you again to, Agatha." she said with a smirk.

"Nice to see you still remember my name."

Then more of them came over to us.

"Hello." said Cupid flying over. "Here Lena, I know how much you love these for treats." he said handing her a bag of candy, shaped like hearts.

"What are they?" I asked.

"They are called Love's Sweet Call." he explained. "Once you eat one, you temporarily fall in love with the first girl you see if you're a boy, and vice versa. They are actually supposed to help with love spreading. It lasts for twenty for hours, and then it wears off. So then, they can do that and come back to that person later if they really need to."

"Cool." I said. But then I thought. "But if Lena eats one, wouldn't that happen to her?"

"Actually these one are special made. For just eating only. THESE are for love spreading." he said handing her another bag. These ones glowed a little bit, indicating the magic.

Then Father Time came over.

"Lena, how is my musical niece doing?"

"NIECE!? You guys are related!? Father Time is your uncle?! I thought you came from a musical family! How come you never told me!?" I asked, shocked.

They both laughed. But I seriously didn't think this was funny.

"No Jack, we're not related." she said.

"What?" I asked.

"Father Time and my mother are good, long time friends. He's known me since I was born, like all the older guardians here. Do you understand?" she asked.

"Yeah, sorry for kind of, you know, freaking out." I said as I blushed a light blue color.

"Oh it's okay my boy, but just remember, if you were to ever hurt her in any way. Well let's just say, you'll be in some DARK times." he threatened.

"Y-yes sir." I said.

"Good, well, I'll let you meet the others. A lot of them want to meet you and see you again Lena."

"Alright, we'll go say hi, see you later uncle Time." she waved as he left, to have a conversation with some of the older guardians. Then after we had talked to Father Time, a woman and a younger girl, both with streaks in their hair, one with hot pink, one with red, came over.

"Mom! Sonia! I'm glad to see you guys. And mom, thanks for trusting me with this responsibility." she said.

"I thought you could handle it so I decided to make the suggestion, nothing more nothing less." then she noticed me, as did Sonia.

"Jack good to see you again. How have you been?"

"Good, and it's nice to see you and Sonia again as well." I said.

"That's nice." she said. Then Sonia spoke up.

"Jack, can we have another snowball fight soon?" she asked.

"Sure, the next time we come to Burgess, okay?" I told her.

"Awesome." she said.

"Well, we'll let you kids go and talk to some of the younger guardians. But just remember, magic knows no bound. So there are many thing us magic beings can do. Sometimes things like being able to use magic to hear one's thoughts and read their mind. So you better not be thinking of anything…naughty while your with my daughter." she said as I blushed.

"And the same goes for you Aleena." she said smirking, then Lena was the one blushing a light blue color.

"MOM!" she said.

"I'm just joking, but still. Anyway why not talk to the other guardians." she said.

"Bye you guys." said Sonia as they walked away.

Lena and I decided not to talk about it. Then we went over to the younger guardians, like us. Then a guys who seemed to have flaming red-orange hair came by. I already didn't like him. But Lena seemed to know him, because a smile came to her face.

"Ignis! It's good to see you again!"

"Good to see you too, Leen." he said.

I didn't like him one bit. Then after a minute, he saw me. And I could have sworn he glared for a second.

"Who's this Lena?" he said.

"Oh yeah, Ignis, this is Jack he was my first friend when I moved to Burgess with mom and Sonia. And he still is my best friend. Oh and you are to Ignis. You guys along with Jade are my best friends, in the world!" she said.

"Well it's nice to meet you Jack." he said, but something told me it wasn't. then he stuck his hand out to me. I was about to shake it, when Lena stopped me.

"Woah, not cool Ignis!"

"What." he said with a smirk, that made me really angry.

"You know what? You are the fire elemental guardian and he's is the winter spirit, like how I am now. You were going to burn him!" she said angered. Now I was really mad. I hadn't even noticed that I had started a heavy snowfall.

"Jack, calm down." she said.

I stopped the storm and apologized. Then she mad Ignis apologize to me as well. Then she spoke to him again.

"So how have your sisters been?"

"Pretty good actually. They want to see you. They said it's been too long."

"But I just saw them like five weeks ago."

"Yeah, that's what I said. Anyway, can you please talk to them so that I don't have to take it anymore for a while?"

"Sure Ignis. Come on Jack. See ya around Ignis." she waved as we left but not before Ignis and I shot death glares at ach other.

"Just let it go Jack, we have other people to introduce you to."

"Alright."

Then we saw three girls coming up to us.

"Hey Lena!" they said.

"Hey girls. I hope you haven't been up to no good since I last saw you." she said eyeing them.

"Us? Trouble? We're hurt Lena." the one with ocean blue eyes said.

Lena laughed, "Yeah right guys." then they laughed.

"Jack these are my friends and Ignis' sisters. Jade, elemental guardian of earth, Cloe, elemental ghuardian of air, and Macy, elemental guardian of water. And Ignis is the elemental guardian of fire. They are the elemental guardians."

"Cool, nice to meet you guys. And no offense, but your brothers is a bit of a jerk, and that's putting it lightly." I said.

"Yeah we know, so no offense taken. He can be a jerk but only when he is trying to be protective of us or Lena, since they have been friends for a long time." said Jade

"Yeah, but not longer than Jack, he is probably jealous." said Cloe

"In case you didn't already know Lena, our brother has a crush on you." said Macy.

He WHAT!? No way am I letting that hot head take Lena from me! I need her more. I-

My thoughts were cut off by her talking.

"Yeah, I know, but I'm not sure if he's the one for me, besides since I'm a winter spirit now, I don't know if it could really work out. He likes heat and I like cold. I know it's not that simple but even more so, I think I have feelings for someone else."

"Wow, heavy stuff Lena." said Jade

"Yeah, but please don't tell Ignis, okay?" she said. Then I heard another female voice.

"Don't tell Ignis what Lena?" the voice asked in an snooty kind of way.

"Oh no, please not now, I do not need this." she said.

Then we turned and saw three fairy girls, like Lena. By the looks on all the girls faces, they weren't friends. They glared at each other. This was going to be interesting.

"Nice to see you here. It's good to see you again Brittney. Oh wait shouldn't you be out doing your job and not here?" she snapped.

"I was supposed to come here, you hold my center and everyone else's including your own, and I wanted to know why they would pick you to do this and not me. I mean look at me and then at you." she said.

She was wearing a pink short sleeved dress that went to her knees with silver leggings underneath and silver shoes. Her hair was down and she had on a silver necklace. Where as Lena had her signature outfit. But even still, she looked way better than this Brittney girl. Or any girls here. No offense to them though, there is just something about Lena.

"Well, it's nice to know that they picked someone who is capable of holding onto it and who is actually responsible and can be trusted, unlike you. Oh by the way how many boyfriends do you have now? Two, five, nine? Maybe more? It's so hard to keep track of you isn't it?" Lena said, with a smirk.

The girl glared then noticed me and looked at Lena.

"Oh Lena, why didn't you introduce me to your friend Jack Frost?"

"Must have slipped my mind." Lena said, eyes narrowed.

Then she gave me a flirty smile and came to me.

"It's nice to finally meet you Jack. I've heard so much about you." she said in a flirty tone, that I found repulsive. But I guess I had to be nice.

"Hi what's your name?"

"Brittney, again it is so nice to meet you. Maybe we could go out some time. I am the guardian of Summer." she said touching my arm. I noticed that Lena looked about ready to blow and totally thrash this girl, which I would love to see.

"Well I'll see what I can do, but you know, I have stuff to do." I said.

She looked at Lena and smirked evilly, and left, but not before she did something first.

"Well okay. I hope we can get together some time. Bye Jack." then she kissed my cheek, right in front of Lena! This girl is evil. She passed by Lena.

"Bye Lena, good luck, and try not to mess this up. The fate of all us guardians is in your hands, and if you mess it up, which you probably will, everyone will be disappointed in you and hate you, especially your mom. It would break her heart if you failed. No pressure though."

And then she was gone. And Lena looked at me then down. She looked like she had been punched in the stomach or had something she cared about taken from her.

"Hey don't listen to her Lena, you'll do fine. And to be completely honest, I don't like her." I said.

She seemed to brighten up a bit.

"Thanks Jack." she said as she hugged me. I noticed Ignis watching, fuming at the sight so I hugged Lena back and smirked evilly at him. Then he walked away. Then I let go of her.

"Come on, let's meet the others." I said.

We met all the others and they were all pretty friendly. Way better than Brittney and Ignis, that's for sure. All the guys thought of Lena as a close friend, and the same went for what the girls thought of me. Soon it came time for us to leave.

"Alright, bye you guys." we all waved to the other guardians as we got in the sleigh.

"Bye!" they all said. And then we were off.

Then Lena spoke.

"Hey, the other guardians said that since I held their centers, I could help with them to, even all of us. Isn't that cool Jack?" she asked.

"Yeah." I said.

As we flew back to the Pole, I couldn't help but feel like something evil was watching us. Oh well, whatever it is, I'll protect Lena from it, that's a promise.

* * *

**ALRIGHT, I AM STILL PACKING STUFF, BUT I AM TRYING, WITH THE SLIM CHANCES I GET TO UPDATE, SO PLEASE DON'T KILL ME, BUT REVIEW, NO FLAMES PLEASE. AND I WILL BE DOING THREE-SHOTS FOR LENA AND JACK HELPING THE OTHER GUARDIANS, LIKE FOR VALENTINES DAY WITH CUPID, AND ALL THE OTHERS. PEACE OUT.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Lena Taken by Pitch

**LENA'S POV.**

I'm so glad that was over, Brittney and I never got along. She always was my enemy, always thinking that she was so much better than me, but everyone thinks I'm better, as a fairy and person. I use magic responsibly and she just uses it to her advantage, whether it's good or bad. Plus she is nothing but a player. She always has at least five boyfriends at a time.

And I was so ready to tear her apart when she flirted with Jack. So I was really happy when he told me he didn't like her. But besides that, my other problem is Ignis. We have been friends for centuries, I have also been friends with his sisters for centuries. I don't want to hurt him, but I like someone else. But he is cute. Maybe I'll keep my options open.

We had just gotten back to the Pole, and I noticed my necklace glowing. I guess the other guardians really had faith in me. I was glad and honored. And especially glad that I was trusted instead of Brittney. We went back to North's office to converse.

"So, did you like meeting the other guardians you two?"

"Yeah, it was cool!" I said.

"Yeah, they all seem nice." said Jack.

We kept talking about everything when there was a big boom.

"I'll check it out." I said as I flew outside.

I headed outside, and just like before, Pitch was there with, this time over three hundred fearlings. I refrained from transforming until I would need it. So I just stayed in my regular outfit, and would just use my opera voice and music powers.

"So nice to see you again Lena, I hope your meeting with the other guardians went well." he sneered.

How did he know!? I thought to my self as the others came out, ready for a fight.

"How did you know?" I yelled.

"I have my ways." he said. "Aren't you going to transform or use the other guardians' powers? I know you hold them in that necklace and that you have complete power over them, especially if they fall."

Now I was getting just a tiny bit scared, but I stood my ground.

"You're not getting it." I said through gritted teeth.

"We'll see. FEARLINGS ATTACK HER!" he yelled, then they came at us.

We gave battle and were finishing them pretty fast. Jack was using his staff to freeze and then break them apart. I was using my opera voice and totally beating them. Then I heard Pitch talk.

"Why not use the powers of your fellow guardians, Lena? Or is that you can't?"

"Shut up Pitch, I don't have to answer to you!" I said as I threw a sonic boom sphere at him. He deflected it. Then brought out his scythe and lashed out at me. He aimed for my side, feet, arms, back and wrists. He swung again and again. I was able to duck and maneuver away from it. When he swung it this time, it came so close, when I ducked, it single strand of my hair was cut off. I regained my composure. And started chanting at him.

"Oh yow gong chi lee AAAHHH!"

It was enough to blow him away. But he started coming back. I noticed that Jack was starting to need help. I figured that I did have to use another guardians' power for help. I flew over and used Mother Nature's power and caused a bright, sun-like shine that sent the fearlings away. It even made Pitch wince a bit and cover his eyes. Then I turned to Jack.

"Hey, you okay Jack? Anything hurt?" I said, much concern in voice.

"No I'm fine Lena. Thanks, I owe you one." he said.

"Oh, sure, no problem." I said, a faint blue blush on my face.

"Get a room love birds. All your romance is making me sick." he smirked.

I blushed a deep blue, as did Jack. I was really starting to get mad, so I did the one thing I could at the moment, while the others were fighting the other fearlings and starting to need help. I changed into my ice fairy form, and brought out my ice scepter.

Pitch seemed pleased that I did this, probably because he thinks he might have a challenge.

"Finally a challenge." he said. Can I call 'em or what?

I then summoned a bunch of mini ice tornados and sent them at Pitch and the rest of his fearlings. Thankfully, I was able to destroy the fearlings and none showed back up, but there was still Pitch.

"Nice job Sheila!" said Bunny.

Sandy gave me a thumbs up.

"You are natural Lena!" said North, his Russian accent thick.

"Good teeth and a fighter, great!" said Tooth.

"You're good Lena." Jack said smiling sincerely at me. Then I remembered what was happening.

We charged at Pitch. He brought out his whip, and although the others were able to dodge it, he caught my wrist. The next thing I know, he is slamming me all over the place, against the ground the trees and even just yanking me all around. My body started hurting all over. Then he sent me flying and whipped at me. I screamed feeling the whelps start to form. I needed to fight back!

I started glowing and then just like before I let out a massive sonic boom that went from a dome of light to a pillar of light in the sky. My hair had broken and my hair was flying everywhere again, and my breathing grew rough. Pitch stood, or rather floated there, without one scratch. I was getting weak, we had to finish this now.

Then before I could even comprehend what was happening felt myself going limb. Then Pitch used his whip again to bring me over to him.

"Lena!" shouted Jack. He was about to come to me but stopped short.

"I guess you could come closer, if it's worth the risk." he said, pulling out a dagger and placing it by my throat. They all glared.

"Oh don't worry, I wont hurt her." he said. Stroking my hair, starting to scare me senseless. I could see Jack gritting his teeth, shooting Pitch the most terrifying death glare I have ever seen Jack use ever since I met him, and gripping his staff, trying to fight the urge to burst right then and there.

"No I wont hurt your little friend, I'll just turn her into a fearling." he sneered.

Then I found the strength that I didn't know I had and got out of his grip, then the others attacked him. Jack looked ready to kill Pitch. He must have really been mad, I'm sure the others were too.

While the others were fighting, I had to hold myself up with a tree top and try to catch my breath. But what I didn't notice was that Pitch had knocked the others out of the way and was coming toward me.

"LENA! WATCH OUT! GET AWAY!" he shouted.

I looked and saw Pitch getting closer. I tried to get away but still couldn't. then Jack came and pulled me out of the way just in time.

"You okay Lena?"

"Yeah. I just need a sec."

Then Jack was knocked away by a ball of black sand.

"Jack!" I shouted.

I went for him. But then I made the mistake of turning my back. I saw Jack's eyes widen, then he shouted,

"STOP! DON'T!"

Then all of a sudden I along with all the others, turned around to see Pitch holding his bow and shooting an arrow right at me. Once I was completely turned around, the arrow was coming right at me. Then in the next second it pierced through my heart. The necklace and my real heart. I screamed as I felt a horrible change come over me. Then I heard Jack yell again.

"NOOOOO!"

He tried to get to me, but was knocked away by Pitch.

I felt my body go numb, as I started to change.

**JACK'S POV.**

I couldn't believe what was happening. Lena, I'm sorry I should have done more and now you're being turned into one of Pitch's fearling! Lena…I'm sorry, for not protecting you. I watched as she began to change. The darkness from the arrow started to cover her body.

Her skin turned from pale white to the same color as Pitch's, a grayish color. Her eyes became dark blue and the streak of blue in her hair went grayish-blue. Her clothes even changed as well. Now she was wearing a black short sleeved, mid drift shirt that went just an inch above her stomach, a black skirt, with black leggings, with black boot like converse that went just below her knees. I wont lie…she looked hot, but this wasn't the time to gawk. We had to save her.

"Well, now you see that I have a new fearling, it is time for us to depart. Would you like to leave our friends here a little parting gift, Snow Siren?" he asked, giving her a new name, too bad it fit her right now. She looked at me and smirked.

"Sure."

Then she started a giant blizzard, sending heavy and cloudy snowfall, as well as thousands of ice shards. I was able to use my powers to protect us, but by the time it had cleared, Pitch and Lena were gone.

"Well, let us go. We must tell the other guardians about this, but lets check on the children around the globe." North said sadly. We all had sad expressions. We headed back to the pole. I could tell when the other guardians find out about this, it wont be good. Lena, no matter what, I'll get you back. I promise.

**ALRIGHT, HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED, PLEASE REVIEW BUT NO FLAMES. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME, WE STILL HAVE A LOT OF STUFF TO MOVE TO STORAGE. PLUS SCHOOL. BUT SINCE I'M ONLY EIGHT GRADE GOING INTO THE NINETH, I'M SURE THAT I DON'T HAVE IT NEARLY AS HARD AS OTHER PEOPLE ALREADY IN HIGH SCHOOL OR COLLEDGE, OR HAVE JOBS. MY HEART GOES OUT TO THOSE PEOPLE, I'M SURE IT CAN BE DIFFICULT, AND I'M SURE I DON'T KNOW THE HALF OF IT. SO PLEASE DON'T KILL ME, I'M DOING MY BEST.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Snow Siren Attacks and Taking Back Lena

**SNOW'S POV.**

We had returned to Pitch's lair and he had already showed me to my room. It was grey, had a light, a black carpet, a bed, a desk and a laptop, and another light by the bed. Not to bad, but not as very cheery or sickeningly colorful as my old room, but still, it's nice. I sat down on my bed and brought out my ice scepter.

It had turned to black, with a dark blue aura. It now had ice shards on the five tips of the snowflake on the top of my scepter, the rings around it also had five spikes on the three rings around the snowflake, which had now turned black, and the jewel in the center was now grey instead of blue. But now instead of it being short, like a normal scepter, it was longer. To the point where it touches the floor. My heart had changed as well. It now hung on a black chain, the holder around it turned black as well and the heart itself had turned dark blue and had a dark blue magic aura around it.

Although my real heart had turned black, I still could not help but still have feelings for a certain winter spirit, except now, I want him to really fight for me. It just seems so…hot, or in his case cool. Also I'm sure Pitch wouldn't mind it if I made him a fearling and my own personal play thing. I just need to make things a little more interesting between us, the next time we meet.

I went over to the desk and picked up the laptop. I brought it to my bed and sat pretzel style as I turned it on. Once it was on, I noticed there were a few icons. There was internet, notepad, and therenwas one icon with a camera on it. I clicked on the camera, then seconds later, a video screen came up and then I was able to see and here the guardians all of them, wherever each of them was. But how could I be able to…? Pitch.

I walked out of my room to the room with the globe and Pitch was there.

"How did you manage it, how am I able to see them?"

He seemed amused.

"Well, I thought it would be a good idea to keep an eye on our enemy's. don't you agree?"

"Yeah, I guess so. But how are you able to do that?"

"I have my smaller fearlings watch them for me, so that I can watch from here and plan."

"So that's how you found out about my meeting with the other guardians and everything else, huh?"

"Correct. Now get some rest if you can we have work to do tomorrow." he said.

I nodded and went back to my room. I continued to watch the guardians. As they did their doings I couldn't help but be more interested in Jack, who was moping around, looking sad. Probably blaming himself for what happened, when will he learn that being on the side of dark is such a great thing. You can make it do whatever you want. But I just watched as everything played out. The meeting with all the others guardians. The mourning by the other guardians and the snide remarks by that Brittney. The insults and sneers to Jack by Ignis, and the fight that nearly started between them, had it not been for North and Jade stopping them.

They said that they would just have to try and bring me back. Well good luck to them, they'll need it. I'm am going to make this fun for me in all the ways that I can. 'Oh yeah, this was going to be good.' I thought to myself. But I couldn't help but feel a little nagging feeling inside. Like I shouldn't be doing this. Oh well. I also wont use the power of the guardians until I need it.

**AT THE POLE, JACK'S POV.**

It had been three weeks since she was taken. And to be honest, I was attracted. More than I had been before. But still she was causing trouble, a lot of it to. She caused destruction all over the globe with her voice at first. Then she started causing hard blizzards, snowstorms, and even avalanches in some areas with snow. We had been able to stop all the trouble. But she would always get away. Soon she started using other magic, besides her voice, like spells and other things.

Although she wouldn't use the power of the other guardians, which made me think that there probably was still some good in her, we just had to get it out. She also had started…flirting with me. I always had to remember to stay focused, no matter how…alluring she was.

I was currently in Antarctica, where Pitch had destroyed my staff, and where I had fixed it. I had just come here to think. Everything was calm. I was sitting cross-legged in the air. I was just thinking about what I could do, to help Lena, to get her back to her old self. But my thinking was cut short. At that moment, I felt slim arms wrap around my waist, a body press itself against my back and a pair of lips by my ear. As I felt the hot breath, I heard the voice say,

"Hey you. What are you doing out here by yourself? Wouldn't you rather have some…company?" she said very flirtatiously, starting to brush her lips against my ear. Oh boy. This is going to be hard.

I wiped around with my staff. I was ready to fight, no matter how much I didn't want to.

I hesitated for a second before charging. Now there were no games we were just fighting, no comments at all. After a few hits she started using he opera voice. The sonic booms were avoided though. Then she started chanting.

"Mu shi shong fu!" then all of a sudden her hair got longer and started glowing dark blue, each time she chanted. Great, another musical talent that is deadly. Woo-hoo. Then it got extremely long and was coming at me. It started slamming down where I was. I moved but it just did the same thing and followed. When I turned and created a giant sphere of solid ice, her hair cut right through it. Not good.

"Like it, it's just an old power I don't use any more. What do you think?" she asked.

"Cool." I said

"Thanks." she said.

"Look Lena, I don't wanna fight you. You have to fight and become your old self again." I said.

"But I like this part of me. One of the reasons I turned into this, is because Pitch tapped into my dark side, the one I would always hold back. Besides in this part of me, I can flirt with you more. Don't you like me?" she asked with a smirk.

"No I don't." I said.

Her eyes seemed to twitch after a second, then she came back to reality.

"You w-what?" she asked sounding hurt.

That was it! If I can hurt her enough, I might be able to bring out the real Lena. Even though I would never want to hurt her. Sorry Lena.

"I could never like you, not in this form and not as the old you either." I said.

She looked really upset, and for a second her eyes looked the same.

"Jack! What are you saying to her!?" said North.

The others had gotten here just as I said that. While Lena was still looking spaced out, I went over to them and explained my plan. They decided to join in, then we could get it done faster. We went over to her.

"Hey, Sheila, you call yourself a guardian? Well guardian of what, you have no actual purpose!" said Bunny, throwing an egg bomb at her.

"I have purpose!" she said as she cleared the air around her.

"You really should have actually tried to protect the heart, instead of letting Pitch just walk all over you and make you a fearling. But maybe he did us a favor by taking you away, so we wouldn't have to put up with you." said North.

"You don't mean that," she said, with her voice slightly cracking.

"Well, you could have fooled us. You're just like Pitch Lena!" shouted Tooth sending her fairies at her. The pecked at her, with their noses.

She shoved them away.

"No I'm not!" she said, eyes glazing over.

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!" she said as her hair came at us. She was getting more upset and it was affecting her powers. We've almost got her.

"All that's left of you is mean, horrible!" Sandy spelled out.

"That's not true!" she said. Her voice cracking a bit more.

"Not to mention your utterly repulsive flirting. That's one of the reasons why…I'll never like you more than a friend Lena. You betrayed us!" I said.

"I…" she couldn't finish though.

"And as long as you're like this, we'll never be friends ever again. And the more you stay like this, the more I'll forget I even knew you as a friend! It would be the best, for all us. Including the other guardians, your mother and Sonia, but me mostly!" I shouted.

That must have been the breaking point for her, because the next thing I know she is screaming, her eyes widening and filled to the brim with tears flowing down her face like a waterfall.

"I can't believe you, how could you even SAY THAT JACK!? She screamed, so loudly that everything started shaking, we even had to cover our ears. A blue light started to surround her. Then there was a bright.

Once everything had cleared, I looked around for Lena, hoping that she was okay. Then I saw her. She was in her old outfit again, and her skin, hair and streak had gone back to normal, as well as her staff which had appeared in her hand. She was back.

I flew over to her, and held her up a bit.

"Lena, can you here me? Are you okay?"

"Jack? What?" then her eyes went wide. "Jack, all of you, I'm so sorry for everything I put you through. Please forgive me!" she said through tears.

"Of coarse we forgive you. Now let's go home." I said.

And with that, we headed home. And I was just happy that Lena was back. And next time Pitch wont take her, because we'll be ready.

**OKAY HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED, I REALLY AM TRYING. PLEASE REVIEW BUT NO FLAMES. PEACE OUT!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I DO NOT OWN ANY WICKED SONGS, THEY JUST GO ALONG WITH THE STORY DURING SOME PARTS IN THIS CHAPTER, I OBVIOUSLY DON'T OWN WICKED THE MUSICAL. AND I ALSO DON'T OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS.**

* * *

Chapter 11

The Truth About the Past

**LENA'S POV.**

We had gone back to the Pole, and once again I was in the infirmary. I can still remember everything so clearly. I was in complete control of my actions and yet, I allowed for Pitch to corrupt my mind. Not to mention all the destruction, and…flirting I did. All that flirting, it was me, but it wasn't me. I'm glad the others were able to get me back to normal, but what they said still hurt.

I hadn't put up much a of fight to try and stop from being turned into a fearling, I don't even know what I'm the guardian of, I acted like a fearling and what was inside me was mean and horrible which was my bad side, I betrayed them, and Jack didn't like me as more than just a friend. That last one hit me hard. I liked Jack more than a best friend, but I don't think he knows that. And I'm not all that sure about his feelings and if they're deeper than just friends. I sighed. Then the others came in.

"How are you feeling Lena?" asked Jack, concern evident in his voice.

I smiled. "Just fine Jack."

"Well that's a relief." said Tooth.

"Bye the way Sheila, sorry for what we said, but it was the only way for us to bring you back." said Bunnymund.

Sandy gave an apologetic look and so did? North.

"It's okay. I forgive you guys." I said.

"I'm glad to hear it." said a new voice I knew.

"Mom." I said as she came in, with Sonia right behind her.

She came over to me.

"When we heard what had happened we were so worried, we came as fast as we could. Did Pitch hurt you?"

"No he didn't."

"Even Pitch isn't that cruel. He wouldn't hurt her, no matter what." mumbled Bunny.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

My mom and the others except for Jack, Sonia and I glared, as if saying, 'keep your mouth shut, she shouldn't know right now.'

Then my mom turned back to me, and I could tell there was something she was holding back from telling me, and for a long time.

"How did he act around you Lena, what did he do?"

"Well, besides turning me into a fearling, nothing. We returned to his lair, and he gave me a room of my own, he didn't hurt me, he actually seemed sincere. He treated me like I was his own daughter. Weird huh."

"Yes." she said, almost hesitantly.

"But mom what did Bunny mean by, 'Even Pitch isn't that cruel.' Did you know that he wouldn't hurt me?"

"Sweetie…" she said.

"What aren't you telling me mom, probably Sonia too. What is it?"

She looked to the others who all nodded except Jack. I guess he didn't know either, this was weird.

"What's going on here?" he asked.

"There's something you three don't know. It concerns Pitch and both you and Sonia, Lena."

"What is it?" I asked.

"I'll start at the beginning."

* * *

**FLASHBACK, TOLD IN RACHEL'S POV. (LENA'S MOTHER)**

Centuries ago, when I was eighteen and had just becoming a young adult in human years ,I came to Burgess, I had been performing a concert. After that, I got my things and left, on my way out I bumped into a young man. His name was Kozmotis Pitchiner. He hit it off right away and became friends. We would sit and talk, just watching the sunset and the moonrise sometimes. We became very close friends. Then seven years later, there was a terrible accident.

We had been skating on the ice that day. Then all of a sudden, the ice began to crack. I was so scared, I couldn't think, I just froze. Then when he tried to move the ice cracked more. I was sure only one of us would make it out alive. Then he took my hands, gave me one more smile and swung me over to safety, while he fell through the ice. I screamed his name, as he fell through the ice. I cried for a long time after that. I was so heart broken, to have lost my friend. I thought he was lost forever. And that it was my fault, but I was wrong.

Years after that, I returned to Musica. And became apart of the Council of Magix. I made friends there as well, such as Mother Nature, Father Time and Flammer; he was the representative for the fire kingdom's nation. After three years, I got a surprise. We were told that we would be having a new member added to the council, one from Burgess. Imagine my surprise when I saw it was him. I ran right over to him the moment I saw him, and hugged him. I didn't care if it shocked the other members. Once I had explained everything, it was more clear for my actions.

The five of us, being Father Time, Flammer, Mother Nature, Kozmotis and I, all became friends. We were basically couldn't be torn apart. I was so happy to see him again and to have him around. We would all often sit around and talk about our pasts. Although Mother Nature and I were the only females in our group, we were all tighter than stitching. The boys were inseparable. Nothing could come between them. Nothing could ever come between our group and years of friendship, or so I thought.

As decades passed, we still remained friends. But other pressing matters came. Arguments turning to fights, turning to wars. We had to do something. But at the same time other things started happening as well. My feelings for Kozmotis began to grow more than that of a friend level. But I could never find the courage to tell him. And when I did, I always got interrupted or changed the subject at the last second. I was just to scared, to be rejected or ruin or friendship if things didn't work out. So I had to continue to worry about the fighting magic nations.

* * *

"What will we do? Unless we can think of some kind of compromise, their will be blood baths in many of the nations." said Mother Nature.

"We must keep trying, we can't allow for this to happen." I said.

"Let's take a break and meet back here in fifteen minutes." said Kozmotis.

We all left the room, I headed to the musical gardens, since the council's HQ was in Musica. I decided to look for Kozmotis, to talk to him, but he was with Celeste. The representative of the sun people's nation, and my childhood friend. She was always there for me. So how could she do this, steal Kozmotis from me. Then she stole a glance at Kozmotis without him noticing it. And she put her hand on his, and sat closer to him. Then as if my heart couldn't be able to take more, she leaned in and hugged him. And he hugged back. My old friend had just betrayed me. Even if she didn't mean to. We were supposed to be like sister though. And sisters don't hurt each other.

'My heart, it's breaking, it's breaking, it's broken.' I thought to myself.

My breath caught in my throat. Heat came to my face, and my eyes got blurry and wet. I started to silently cry as they stood up and walked off, not seeing me in my current state. It was too much for my heart to handle. I was too late, to late to tell him how I felt. I flew away crying and then some music started. Then I started to sing. It was all i could think to do so I could calm down, even if it was a sad song...

* * *

I'm Not That Girl

_Hands touch, eyes meet, sudden silence, sudden heat._

_Hearts leap, in a giddy whirl, he could be that boy_

_But I'm not girl, don't dream to far, don't lose sight of who you are_

_Don't remember that rush of joy, he could be that boy_

_I'm not that giiiiiiirrrlll_

_Every so often we long to steal, to the land that might have been_

_But that doesn't soften, the ache we feel, when reality sets back in_

_Blight smile, light limbs, she's who wins him, she wins him_

_Gold hair in a gentle curl_

_That's the girls he choose_

_And heaven knows, I'm not that giiiirrrlll_

_Don't wish, don't start_

_Wishing only moons the heart_

_I wasn't born for the rose and the curl_

_There's a girl I know_

_He loves her so…_

_I'm not that giiiiirrrrrllllll_

* * *

I finished the song a walked further, then I bumped into Mother Nature, but her real name was Agatha. But she wasn't alone, the others were with her.

"Oh, Agatha. I didn't see you or the others." I said

They all had sad expressions.

"Don't worry, he doesn't like her, not the way you think." said Flammer.

"Thanks." I said.

We headed back inside and finished our meeting. The rest of the day went by.

* * *

After another decade, the fighting had gotten worse, then one night I had gone to see Manny. Once I was in the gardens we started talking about the fate of magic nations. What we could do was very limited. I didn't know what to do, not to mention my feelings for Kozmotis, had become stronger. I wished he would know how I felt about him.

"Don't worry, soon enough your feelings for each other will be know. Just be patient." he told me.

"Okay, Manny I'll try." I said as I turned and left. Then I ran into Kozmotis.

"We have a problem." he said as we head to the meeting room.

We found out that Kozmotis was wanted in an invading nation for helping different magical being fugitives escape to freedom. We were discussing this, when suddenly, the doors burst open, and in came soldiers of the other nation. They were soldiers of the Nature Lands. The ruler of the nature lands was a very cold and cruel leader. He always took better care of himself first, than he did others. It always seemed like when it came to the freedom and equality of other nationalities of other magical beings... no good deed went unpunished.

"What business do you have here?" I asked menacingly.

"We have orders to arrest Kozmotis Pitchiner, and have him on trial." one said.

"It is by order of the king of the nature lands. I'm sorry Miss, but we must take him away. And before his trial he will be beaten, whether he survives the night, is unknown, but highly unlikely."

Then they came and forced him to the ground and put restraints on him. Then I yelled.

"No! No! No please don't hurt him, Please don't hurt him! Kozmotis!" I yelled as they took him away.

Then i went to the secret area of the woods, surrounded by trees. It was where I came to think or use magic and make or cast spells, without being interrupted. There was a big cauldron, and I started singing and chanting. Even though most of the time they start out bad, they always turn good. I was still studying the ways of spell casting after all. But sometimes I would drag my friends into it. And this time it happened as well. For it was my idea for him to set them free. And now it was my fault that he would be imprisoned and on trial...if he survived the next night. I guess sometimes no good deed would go unpunished. I started to sing.

* * *

No Good Deed

_KOZMOTIS!_

_Eleka nahmen nahmen ah tum ah tum, eleka nahmen_

_Eleka nahmen nahmen ah tum ah tum, eleka nahmen_

_Let his flesh not be torn, let his blood leave no stain_

_When they beat him, let him feel no pain!_

_Let his bones never break and however they try to destroy him,_

_Let him never die_

_Let him never die!_

_Eleka nahmen nahmen ah tum ah tum, eleka nahmen_

_Eleka nahmen nahmen ah tum ah tum, eleka, eleka-_

_Ugghhh! What good is this chanting?_

_I don't even know what I'm reading!_

_I don't even know what trick I ought to try_

_Kozmotis where are you?_

_Already dead or bleeding?_

_One more disaster I can add to my generous supply!_

_No good deed goes unpunished_

_No act of charity goes unresented_

_No good deed goes unpunished_

_That's my new creed_

_My road of good intentions, led where such a road always leads_

_No good deed goes unpunished!_

_Mother Nature_

_Flammer_

_Father Time_

_Kozmotis_

_KOZMOTIS!_

_One question haunts and hurts_

_To much, to much to mention_

_Was he really seeking good, or just seeking attention?_

_Is that all good deed are when looked at with an ice cold eye?_

_If that's all good deeds are, maybe that's the reason why_

_No good deed goes unpunished_

_All helpful urges should be circumvented_

_No goo deed goes unpunished_

_Sure he went well-_

_Well, look what well-meant did_

_Alright enough, so be it!_

_So be it then..._

_Let all nations Musica and other nations be agreed_

_I'm wicked through and through_

_Since I could not succeed_

_Kozmotis, saving you_

_I promise no good deed onto the nature lands' king will I attempt to do of my own free will again,_

_Ever again,_

_No good deed, will I dooooo,_

_AGAIN!_

* * *

_After that, there was a bright red light and i knew the incantation was complete.  
_

_The next day we went to the nature lands. Kozmotis was still alive, thankfully. That goodness the spell worked. And soon we had the trial. Even though he was convicted, the nature lands king, had forgotten, that since Kozmotis was a council member, he had the power to do what he did. He was set free. After that, we went back to Musica. Everyone was happt that he was back, especially me. But i never told him that, or the song that i sung to save him. That was for another day.  
_

_A decade later, we were faced with another problem. I had been walking through the gardens, when Kozmotis ran to me.  
_

_"We have another problem Rachel. Come, quickly." he said taking my hand, as we an to the council room, I wondered what was wrong.  
_

We entered and there where the others were. It turned out that we would be invaded, within a month's time. Of coarse, Kozmotis, Flammer and Father Time, would be going into battle, while Agatha, the other female council women and men, and I, used magic defense and attack from here. We were worried for them, but there was nothing we could do to stop them. They were fighting against fearlings, one of the worst enemies of human and magic kind. All we could do is hope that they would come back to us. Which they did, and we were overjoyed when they did.

The first thing I did was run up and hug him, then I…kissed him. But what made me happy was that he kissed back. He was injured, but still, he was here, and that's all that mattered. We all went to converse on the situation. Even though they came back victorious, and Musica was safe, there were still the fighting nations. But that was for another time. We all left. The five of us each went to our rooms. But I still couldn't sleep, so I went to the gardens. I didn't even notice that Kozmotis had come out, as I started to sing.

* * *

As Long As Your Mine

(_Rachel)_

_Kiss me to fiercely, hold me to tight, I need help believing_

_You're with me tonight, my world's dreaming could not fore see _

_Lying beside you, with you haunting me_

_And just for this moment, as long as you're mine_

_I've lost all resistance, and will cross some boarder line_

_And if it turns out, it's over to fast, I'll make every last moment last_

_As long as you're mine_

_(Kozmotis)_

_Maybe I'm brainless, maybe I'm wise, but you've got me seeing through different eyes_

_Somehow I've fallen under your spell, and somehow I'm feeling, it's "up" that I fell…_

_(Both)_

_Every moment, as long as you're mine_

_I'll wake up my body, and make up for lost time…_

_(Kozmotis)_

_Say there's no future, for us as a pair…_

(_Both)_

_And though I may know, I don't care…_

_Just for this moment, as long as you're mine_

_Come be how you want to, and see how bright we shine_

_Borrow the moonlight, until it id through_

_And know, I'll be here holding you_

_As long as you're mine…_

_(Kozmotis studies her face)_

_(Kozmotis Talking)_

_What is it?_

_(Rachel talking)_

_It's just-for the first time…I feel…Wicked._

* * *

Then he kissed me. I was in complete and utter bliss.

After that we went back inside and gave our feelings of love to each other…

* * *

Five years after that, we were in battle again, just like before, Agatha and I stayed inside, and Kozmotis, Flammer and Father Time went to battle. The other council members were inside as well using magic defenses, and I had even looked forward to telling them the good news as well when Kozmotis got back, with Flammer and Father Time. I couldn't wait for him to come back to tell him I was pregnant with our first child. But I never got the chance.

When Flammer and Father Time came back, they were covered from head to toe in injuries. And I noticed that only those two came back.

"Where is Kozmotis?" I asked.

They looked at each other, then back to me, the looks on their faces made me worry. They told me to sit down, which made me feel even more uneasy.

"Rachel, we're sorry but Kozmotis…" said Flammer

"The fearlings got him, we tried to help, but he told us to go, then he turned black and disappeared. I'm sorry Rachel." said Father Time sadly.

I couldn't believe what had just been said. I was shocked first, but then I had to grip Agatha's arm to make sure I was steady. Then I just started sobbing uncontrollably. I couldn't believe it. The man I loved, had turned against us. He was an enemy, but more importantly, he was gone. I would never get to tell him about the baby. She wouldn't get to know her father, unless she fought him someday in the future, which most likely would happen.

That night all I could do was cry, because the man I loved, was gone. And I knew, that nothing would ever be the same again. I just hoped that one day he could turn back to his old self, back to the man I love, and the father of my first child…

"I never even got the chance to tell him…"

"Tell him what, Rachel?" asked Flammer.

"That I'm pregnant and with…his child." I started to sob again, and they all just had shocked expressions. The other council members too. First, I had congratulations, then I had apologies of how they were sorry for the loss, of coarse that only made me more upset, so one night I went to find him.

* * *

It was dark, and cold, no one knew except Agatha about me looking for him. Then I came to a pond where we had come to since he first came to the council. It was in the forests of Musica and only the five of us knew where it was. Then I saw him.

"Kozmotis? Is that you?"

"Rachel, why are you here?" he said turning towards me.

He still looked the same, but you could feel the dark presence around and in him.

"I had to find you."

"Why? Aren't you afraid of me? Don't you hate me now?"

"Of coarse not. I love you, and you know that." I said putting a hand on his cheek.

"Rachel, would you want to be with me right now. In my current state?"

"Yes, you're still you on the inside."

"…Runaway with me."

"What?"

"We could spend our lives together. And rule over the darkness."

"Kozmotis."

"That's not my name anymore, it's Pitch Black." his eyes seemed to narrow.

"No I couldn't."

"But we can, and then we'll still be together."

"What about our friends and the others in the council?"

"It can just be us. And besides, I embrace the darkness now. I could make it do whatever I want."

"I…"

"Rachel. Join me. We could have a happy life together."

"What is happy about being a servant of dark, Koz-I mean Pitch."

"The dark has helped me Rachel, it's a good thing, it can give us whatever we want."

My mouth hung open.

"Wouldn't you want to have a child someday?"

"Yes, but I would never raise in the darkness."

"But it would be a great thing, no one could ever do anything to us, or they would die trying." he said the last part darker.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing. I can't Pitch. And if you're going to be like this, then we shouldn't be together."

"What?"

"I don't and never will serve the darkness. And if you are going to be a servant of it, then we must be enemies. Goodbye Pitch."

"Rachel wait." he said grabbing my arm. My anger rose, it was just to much at the time, for me to comprehend.

"Don't touch me, you monster!"

"Rachel-"

"No, I never want to see you again. I hate you Kozmotis."

His face dropped.

"What happened to, as long as you're mine?"

"That was the different us. Now I will never be yours again. Goodbye."

And I left. I just left him there heartbroken. As I flew away I could hear his silent sobs turn to yelling and screaming, as he destroyed some of the trees around the area, out of rage. Even as I flew away, and knew what I had done was for the best, for myself and for my future child, I still cried streams of tears. Then all of a sudden an arrow of black sand came at me just missing it as I flew out of the way. Then I looked down, and saw him, with a dark look on his face.

"You'll rue the day!" he yelled to me.

I flew away as fast as I could back to the council, and told them what had happened. That was when the war with Pitch Black, our former friend, and the man that I sill loved, no matter what I said about not having feelings for him anymore started. And it was all my fault. And I knew that I would regret it everyday, and I always have.

* * *

Over the next few months, I had been using a spell to delay the pregnancy, but it wouldn't hurt the baby, just keep her in the state she was now. We had just faced an attack, and won as well. We were able to drive him away. I started to sing, it was a fitting song for him to, but I couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt as the people started to sing first...

* * *

No One Mourns The Wicked

_(CITIZENS OF MUSICA)_

_Good news!_

_He's gone_

_The nightmare king is gone_

_The wickedest king there ever was_

_The enemy of all of us here in Musica and far is gone_

_Good news, Good news!_

_(Musician)_

_Look! It's Rachel!_

_(Rachel)_

_Fellow Musicians,_

_Let us be glad_

_Let us be grateful_

_Let us rejoicify that goodness could subdue_

_The wicked workings of you know who_

_Isn't it nice to know, that good will conquer evil, the truth _

_We all believe'll by and by_

_Out live a lie_

_For you and-_

_(Musician)_

_No one mourns the wicked!_

_(Female Musician)_

_No one cries, "They wont return"_

_(Musicians)_

_No one lays a lily on their grave_

_(Musician)_

_The good man scorns the wicked_

_(Female Musicians)_

_Through their lives our children learn_

_(Musicians)_

_What we miss when we misbehave _

_(Rachel)_

_And goodness knows_

_The wicked's lives are lonely_

_Goodness knows the wicked die alone_

_It just shows when you're wicked_

_You're left only_

_On your own_

_(Musicians)_

_Yes goodness knows_

_The wicked's lives are lonely_

_Goodness knows the wicked cry alone_

_Nothing grows for the wicked_

_They reap only_

_What they've sown_

_(Rachel Speaking)_

_Are people born wicked?_

_Or do they have wickedness thrust upon them_

_After all he had friends_

_He might have had a family_

_Like so many would and do_

_(Musicians)_

_No one mourns the wicked_

_No at last he's gone forever_

_No at last there's joy through out the land_

_And goodness knows_

_We know what goodness is_

_Goodness knows_

_The wicked will die alone_

_(Rachel) _

_He'll die alone_

_(Musicians)_

_Woe to those_

_Who spurn what goodness is_

_They are shown_

_No one mourns the wicked_

_(Rachel)_

_Good news!_

_(Musicians)_

_No one mourns the wicked_

_(Rachel)_

_Good news!_

_(Rachel&Musicians)_

_No one mourns... the wicked_

_Wicked_

_Wicked!_

* * *

After that, we used a magic field to keep him from getting back inside Musica. And that was that, the man I still loved, no matte what I said, was officially a trader. And I would regret it everyday. I didn't even got to tell him, about his own daughter and now I probably never will. And I have regretted it, everyday...for not telling him, and how I never told my own daughter in her three-hundred-seventeen years, not once had I ever even tried to mentioned it, or bring it up...

* * *

**BACK TO PRESENT DAY. LENA'S POV.**

Shocked. That's exactly what I was. I couldn't believe what my mom was telling me. I'm sure that Sonia, Jack and I were all in massive information over load. I just looked at her.

"Lena?" my mom asked.

"Pitch Black is my and Sonia's dad!?"

"Yes."

"But how!? And how can he be Sonia's dad!? He wasn't here when she was born!"

"That is a conversation that I have to have with you later, when we're alone as well with Sonia."

"Why, is that something ELSE you haven't bothered to tell me!?"

"Lena please, I didn't tell you until now because you weren't ready."

"You still could have at least said who my dad was, instead of just letting me grow up thinking I didn't have one!"

"Lena-"

"You lied to me, I'm your own daughter! How could you do that to me!?"

"Watch your tone young lady." she said sternly, but that sternness soon turned to apologetic.

Then I got up. I was feeling fine before this, now I was just wanting to get out of here, to leave all the stares, and to have a good cry.

"I only did it because I wanted to protect you and your sister! I'll make it up to you, I promise Lena!"

"You will never ever, be able to do anything to make this up to me."

"Sweetie-"

"Wait, there's another thing I want to know, did Pitch even know, before all this, that I was his daughter?"

"I'm not sure, maybe not…"

"I just can't believe this."

"I'm sorry honey."

"You talk about don't tell lies to the people you love and care about, don't keep secrets from those people either, but you kept a big one from me and Sonia."

She just looked down.

"Lena, Sonia knew about Pitch being both of you girls father before this. I wanted to talk to you about it but by the time we heard what happened, it was to late, so I had to explain to Sonia why he probably wouldn't hurt you. So I told her the whole story like I did just now. Lena, I'm sorry for not telling you sooner."

"Okay, now I really need time to think."

"Lena." North said.

"No I need some solitaire time."

"Lena, I'm so sorry, sweetheart!" that was the last thing I heard her say before I flew away.

* * *

I flew away, with tears streaming down my face as I sobbed softly.

"I can't believe this is happening to me." I said as I came to a familiar pond.

Then I heard someone come behind me and wrap me in a hug.

"Lena." I heard him say.

"Jack." I said.

I turned to him. I looked into his eyes.

"I'm not mad at her, I'm just upset, that she didn't tell me sooner."

"I'm sure she had her reasons, she wanted to protect you and Sonia."

"Yeah, I know."

We looked into each other's eyes. His face leaned closer to mine. I could feel his hot breath on my face.

"Lena…"

"Jack…"

Then I leaned in, and his lips met mine. I was able to forget about what happened with my mom, moments ago, and focus on this moment right now. Right now…I was in complete bliss.

* * *

**WOW, LONG! HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED, AND YES, I AM EVIL FOR MAKING LENA BE PITCH'S DAUGHTER, PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS, BUT DON'T FLAME. AND I USED SONGS FROM WICKED THE MUSICAL, BECAUSE THEY FIT PERFECTLY WITH WHAT WAS GOING ON, BUT ALSO BECAUSE IT'S MY FAVORITE MUSICAL. AND I DID HAVE TO CHANGE SOME PARTS AND LEAVE SOME LYRICS OUT BECAUSE THEY DIDN'T GO WITH IT IN SOME SONGS. BUT I STILL DON'T OWN ANYTHING, NOT ONE SONG AND I OBVIOUSLY DON'T OWN THE MUSICAL OR THE MOVIE RISE OF THE GUARDIANS. PEACE OUT.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

To Forgive and Plan

**LENA'S POV.**

He was kissing me. And I was kissing back. It was like one of my dreams come true. And I hoped it wouldn't go away, now I know how my mom must have felt, and now I understand a lot more.

Jack wrapped his arms around my waist, and I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned on him to steady myself. The kiss was that intense. Then one of his hands cupped my face. I was so happy, I started to cry. Tears went down my face. It was so good. Then I remembered what was happening. I gasped and pulled away.

I backed up and looked anywhere but at Jack. I was a deep blue blush color and so was he.

"Lena, look I'm-"

"Um, let's just head back I've had enough time to think."

"Lena, wait!" he yelled, but I was already flying at full speed and nearly at the Pole.

* * *

**AT THE POLE AGAIN**

I landed and headed towards North's office, where everyone was. Then Sonia saw me.

"Lena!" she said as she ran up and hugged me.

The others turned and saw me.

"We're glad you're back Lena." said North.

"Lena, sweetie, I really am sorry. Things just got so out of control and-"

"It's okay mom, I forgive you."

"I'm glad. Now we need to think of a plan." she said.

"For what, mom?"

"For a way to bring your father back to good."

"Okay, believe it or not, as crazy as it'll sound…I want him in my life, Sonia's too. But first we need to use a barrier to close of and darkness around here."

"Why, what do you know Lena?" asked Bunny.

"Well, when Pitch turned me into a fearling and brought me back to his lair, he explained how he had been able to know about what I had went through. Like the meeting of the other guardians."

"And how did he know?"

I turned.

"Jack." we all said. I gave him a look that said, 'let's not tell them about what happened, we can talk late, maybe.'

He nodded.

"Continue then Sheila." said Bunny.

"Well, it turns out he's been using very small fearlings to spy on us and keep track of what we're doing."

"Why that little-"

"Bunny." Tooth said in a warning voice. He simmered down.

"Right so we need to create a barrier to block them out, it might be to hard to find them all and destroy them.""She's right guys." said Sandy, spelling it out.

So then, I used my powers. I stood on one leg and bent the other over it, and then started chanting.

"Om, om, om…"

Then my other leg started to lift up, until I was sitting criss- cross in the air. Then a powerful glow started coming off me, until there was a huge dome all around the Pole, wiping out any fearling that might be around.

'Sorry Pitch-er I mean dad.' I thought as I shuddered, that would take a little getting used to.

"Alright, there, it's done." I said. "So what's the plan.

"Well we need to find a way to turn Pitch back to good and destroy the fealings for good." said North, "But how?"

Then Jack spoke up.

"We can use Lena." he said. Everyone including myself looked at him like he was crazy.

"What! Have you lost it mate!?" asked Bunny.

"What do you mean Jack?" I asked.

"You're his daughter, you must bring some goodness to him, that's why he didn't hurt you, even if he doesn't know he's the father, you're still his true love's daughter. He wouldn't hurt you."

"He has a point." spelled Sandy.

"So I have the power to turn him back?"

"_Yes, Lena you do."_

"Manny!" I said. We all looked up to the moon.

"Then tell me what I need to do." I said.

"_You must fight him first, to where he can fight no more."_

"Okay, then what?" I asked.

"_Then all you need to do is believe the goodness that everyone, even pitch has, buried deep inside and use the power of the guardians. Use the heart, and you will be able to destroy the nightmares forever and return him to good._"

"Really. It's that easy?" asked Tooth.

"Yeah, I guess so." said Jack.

"Alright, the question now is, when do we leave for battle?" asked Sonia.

I started to leave the room, then said,

"We leave to fight tomorrow at dawn." then I walked away.

The others then all went to prepare. They were going to need to. I went to Burgess and cast a protection spell on the town, townspeople and children. Then I went to Musica.

* * *

I went to the forest where my mother had cast the spell and where she had left my dad. I shuddered again, still getting used to it I guess.

There was the cauldron, and the tree's were still looking like they had when Pitch had raged out at them. I felt sad, confused, scared, and a lot of other emotions all at the same time. Then I heard some music start out of no where. I guess I need a song to calm myself like my mom did. I thought my mom said it was easy, listening to my heart. But now it doesn't feel like it. The walls I built up, the tears I have held in and cried. And I would always wonder, why was I breaking apart. And now with all this stuff and Jack, my love life, I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I just don't want to be torn.

* * *

Don't Wanna Be Torn

_Maybe it's the things I say_

_Maybe I should think, before I speak_

_But I thought that I knew enough, _

_To know myself and do what's right for me_

_And these walls I'm building now_

_You used to bring 'em down_

_And the tears I'm crying now_

_You used to wipe away_

_I thought you said it was easy_

_Listening to your heart_

_I thought you said I'd be okay_

_So why am I breaking apart?_

_Don't wanna be torn_

_Don't wanna be torn_

_Don't wanna be torn _

_Don't wanna be torn_

_Don't make me have to chose between _

_What I want and what you think I need_

_Cause I'll always be your little girl but even little girls _

_Have got to dream_

_Now it all feels like a fight_

_You were always on my side_

_The lonely I feel now_

_You used to make it go away_

_I thought you said it was easy _

_Listening to your heart_

_I thought you said I'd be okay_

_So why am I breaking apart?_

_Don't wanna be torn_

_Why is all this so confusing, complicated, and consuming_

_Why does all this make me angry _

_I wanna go back to being happy_

_The tears I'm crying now_

_You used to wipe away, yeah_

_I thought you said it was easy_

_Listening to you heart_

_I thought you said I'd be okay_

_So why am I breaking apart?_

_Don't wanna be torn(x8)_

* * *

When I finished, I noticed that I had started crying during the middle of the song. But I couldn't just push it aside. I let myself cry, for about five minutes. Then I wiped the tears, cleaned my face and headed back to the Pole to get ready. Even though I didn't want to, I had to fight my dad.

No shudder.

I guess I was used to it, I know how my parents felt now. When they were at their breaking points. And now I was going to stop this. I along with my fellow guardians. I was going to save him. And then thing would be at peace again. I started to fly away, to get ready for the battle at dawn.

* * *

**HEY, HOPE YOU ALL LIKED, I THINK I MIGHT BE ABLE TO UPDATE SOONER NOW. WELL, PLEASE LEAVE REVIEW, BUT NO FLAMES. PEACE OUT. I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE SONG: DON'T WANNA BE TORN.  
**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Questions and Realization

* * *

**JACK'S POV.**

I still can't believe that I just kissed Lena like that. She must be mad at me. I didn't even ask. But since she kissed back, and I got her first kiss for my self and she got mine, it makes it a little better. But back to the matter at hand, in just nine hours, we would go to save Pitch-er, Lena's dad. I was going to have to have time to get used to that. But still. At least Lena's not upset anymore. She is a great guardian…wait, what is she the guardian of!?

I went outside and flew to Burgess. Once I got there, I went to the pond. I looked around, it really hadn't changed. maybe just some more plant life around it. I wonder why I hadn't noticed before. I pushed the thought from my mind as I looked at the moon.

"Hey Manny, I have a question."

"_What is it Jack?"_

"Well, I was wondering, Lena has been with us for a few weeks now, and with everything happening, she hasn't really figured out what her center is, right?"

"_Correct."_

"Well I was wondering if you could tell me, what is her center. I mean she holds all of the other guardiand centers, as well as mine and North, Tooth, Bunny and Sandy. So what's hers?"

"_I can't tell you."_

"Why!"

"_She needs to discover it on her own. And once she has, you will then know."_

"Well answer me this. Is her center anything of music or ice, like me?"

"_No it isn't, but you along her and your fellow guardians will find out soon, none of the guardians know what it is, not even her mother. The only one who knows is me."_

"Alright, but one more question. Does Pitch know that Lena is his…"

"_Daughter? Yes. Because I told him."_

"What, why!? What if he tries to hurt her."

"_He wont Jack. As we speak, he is and has been trying to fight the darkness of the fearlings inside him, but he need help. And only Lena can help him, as his daughter."_

"Alright if you say so. Thanks Manny." I said as I flew away.

I wonder what her center will be. I'm sure it'll be great just like her. Since it was late, I'm sure the others were all asleep by now, so I picked a good spot in a tree and faded to sleep. Tomorrow was the final battle.

I just hoped that we would be able to win this. I needed to have faith, but I couldn't help but have just a little bit of hesitation. I could just imagine how Lena was feeling. Well, I better get some sleep.

* * *

**LENA'S POV.**

**I **went to the council building and was greeted by many representatives. They were all happy to see me, but they also were giving me sympathy that I didn't want but accepted. It was good to see them again. Mother Nature then came up to me.

"Lena, it's good to see you, and good luck to, your mother and your fellow guardians in the battle tomorrow at dawn."

I wondered how she knew, then someone else spoke.

"Word travels fast." said Father Time.

"Lena! It's good to see you again!" said a voice I had known since birth practically.

Jillian. She was Celeste's daughter. And my friend since I was little. She had recently had a lot of work. She was the daughter of the sun, which was Celeste and Arlon, the guardian of the stars. He was the one who kept them shining bright at night, and made sure that they always stayed lit.

Jillian wears a yellow midriff top with short sleeves, a dramatically long orange skirt that has a slit that is slim at the top and gets wider to where you can see her legs goes to her thigh, with black Capri leggings and orange flats. She also has two bracelets, one sunlight and one stars, a sun necklace and a pair of earrings made of stars. She also had small stars on he skirt, shirt and had a halo made of stars and sunlight. She would always make an entrance, since she was so bright, literally. So she would make sure to turn down the lights when she needed to.

"It's good to see you again to, Lena." she said.

We were always like sisters, but I never had to worry about her stealing someone from me or trying. We always liked different guys. Kinda how I like Jack and she likes Ignis. Yeah, that's right, Ignis.

"We hope to see you all in one piece." said Flammer coming to us. Then he spoke again. "Oh by the way, my son was looking for you. IGNIS!" he called as the young flame came over. He gave me a smile, and I smiled back.

"Well, we'll let you kids talk alone." said Mother Nature as they left. Then it was just me and him.

"Hey, so are you-"

"I'm fine Ignis. Well as fine as I could be. With the new and everything else."

"Yeah, I heard. I can't believe Pitch is your dad."

"Yeah, but it's true."

"Look, I need to tell you something Ignis. I only like you as a friend. I'm sorry, but I like someone else."

"Is it Jack?"

"Yeah."

He looked angry for a sec, but then his gaze softened.

"I kind of figured."

"But hey, we'll still be best friends Ignis, okay?"

"Yeah. We will." he said. I hugged him. Then got an idea.

"Hey, you know, Jillian really likes you. You should go on a date with her some time."

He blushed then said, "Alright, maybe I will." he said. Then the others came back.

"I'm afraid I have to go, I still have a lot of preparing to do. Bye!"

I said my farewells, and left. I was glad to get that out of the way, and help one of my best friends. Now I needed to get busy. It was almost time for the final fight.

* * *

**OKAY, HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED. PLEASE REVIEW, BUT DON'T FLAME. PEACE OUT.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The Final Battle

**LENA'S POV.**

I headed back to the Pole and went to the room for me. I never really used it much, so it looked as it had been done only yesterday. I changed into my pajamas which consisted of blue pajama pants, a black tank and blue slippers with white musical notes. I sat on the bed and started some deep thinking. Besides the whole final battle at dawn thing, there was something else raking my nerves.

All the others had centers. They all had unique guardian powers, even the representatives from the magic nations had a special something. I was a guardian, so what was mine? Everyone had a certain center of their own. I couldn't be ice, because that was Jack. Maybe music, but I also had ice powers. I could use any type of magic power. I always was a fast learner. I had learned to use all types of magic and I was quickly learning all the other ones out there still. Those magic abilities always did work in sync with my musical powers. But still I haven't the slightest clue what I could be guardian of.

I looked at the clock by my bed on the bedside table. 9:03 P.M.

I needed to get some sleep. I kicked off my slippers and got underneath the covers. Then I slowly drifted into sleep.

* * *

**THE NEXT MORNING**

I woke up around 6:40 A.M.. Only forty-five, only forty-five minutes till dawn. Till the sun was up. Till the fight. I got dressed and noticed that when I got up and left the room to go to North's office, everyone else was there to.

We wasted no time in starting to get ready. We had all taken small bottles of fairy dust, just as a precaution. It would heal us or do pretty much anything. I looked at Jack, who was very tense. I couldn't blame him. No one could. We were all tense at that moment. I still hadn't figured out what my center was, but I'm sure I'll figure it out sooner or later. My mom and Sonia were going to stay here and use magic defenses to help us, while the rest of us would be out there doing battle.

"Hey, you nervous?" asked Jack.

"Yeah, a little."

"Well don't worry, we're all going to survive this. And by the way, sorry for the other night. Well, see ya." he said flying away.

I just sighed and sat down for a little while. But then North came busting into the room.

"It's time." he said.

I looked at the clock that hung on the wall and it said, '7:25 A.M.

It was officially dawn.

I turned into my ice form and brought out my ice scepter. We headed outside. Then we saw my dad. He just stood there with a sadistic smile on his face. But his eyes showed pain and remorse. I guess he was still trying to fight the darkness inside.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my beautiful little girl, Lena. My how you have grown over these three-hundred-seventeen years. You look just like your mother. So I'll have to change that. I'll turn you into a fearling once again!"

"That's not gonna happen dad. You need to fight the darkness. You can beat it, I know you can. And I don't want to hurt you-"

Then an arrow came right at me. He really was going to try and turn me into a fearling again. I dodged it, and looked at him with a scared face. He seemed to have a little remorse, but that quickly went away.

"But I will if I must." I finished, giving him a death glare.

Then we charged at him.

We were all attacking at once, he brought out his fearlings to occupy the others, so now it was just me and him.

"Oh yow gong chi lee AAAHHHH!" I chanted, my hair growing long and using the same attacks I tried on Jack, when I was first turned into a fearling.

He dodged the attacks, but then I was able to slam him away. He gripped his side and glared at me. Then he brought out his scythe. He swung at me but missed. He kept trying to get me but I dodged, that is until he did a reverse swing. It slammed into me, knocking me out, then like before I fell to earth and heard Jack call for me.

* * *

**JACK'S POV.**

"NOOOOO!" I shouted as I went for her. The fearling came at me, but I easily destroyed them. The only thing that mattered, was that the girl I loved, even if she didn't feel the same way, was falling to earth. And I had to save her. I was able to catch up to her. I caught her in my arms. Then I brought out my fairy dust and healed her.

She began to wake up.

"Thanks Jack." she said, as she flew up back to fight Pitch.

She then started using her ice form. She sent ice shards at him as well. One of them even left a cut on his face. He started bleeding. She was sending giant hail, snowstorms, blizzards and snow twisters at him. As well as using her opera voice to give it more power. Like using her sonic booms to throw at him. She was starting to wear him down. But I knew there was still a lot more fighting to do. So I went back to fighting the fearlings with the others. I knew she would be okay, and that she would save her dad.

I started to fight the fearling using my own ice powers as well. We were going to win this.

* * *

**LENA'S POV.**

Thanks Jack. I was really starting to wear Pitch down. Then I even started using the other poers of the guardians. From Nature's ability to the Natural elements. Like using fire, then water, then water, then air.

I even brought out Sandy's whip and started throwing him all around. Then I started using punches and kicks to his face, stomach and back. We was getting much weaker. I was almost there. I then called upon all the powers of magic and the guardians and created a sphere of light. I took my aim, dad was very weak, and this was it. I drew my hand back and threw it at him. It went straight for him and nailed him, right in the chest. Then something I didn't expect happened.

He started glowing, and all the dark shadows came out of him. The light was drawing them out and replacing the dark! Everything grew bright and the fearlings that the others were fighting all disappeared. Then there was an even brighter, blinding light. We all covered our eyes.

Once the light had faded, I saw my dad still floating in air, it was clear that there was still a small amount of darkness inside him. But even still, something small can turn into something big. So I went over. I saw North stop the others from coming over.

"She must do this alone." he said.

I floated over to him, he was weak, but still he had a darkness that I intended to get rid of right here and now.

"How? How can you still have hope and light. After everything I put you through and everything else. You're mother keeping a big secret from you, being turned into a fearling. Having your heart broken at one point. Even if it was to save you? How?"

"That's easy dad. I forgave her. And I forgive you. It wasn't your fault. It wasn't anyone's except for the darkness. And I just believed." I said.

"Ha." he laughed lightly.

"Why don't you take my hand?" I asked.

He looked at me, but reluctantly took my hand. Then there was another light. The darkness that was left faded away. His eyes turned from hollow yellow, to brown and his hair turned from black to brown as well. I had did it. I saved him. He stood up and hugged me.

"Lena, my daughter, thank you so much. For bringing me back." he said.

"Dad..." I said, tears welling up in my eyes.

"I'm glad to see you dad. And I'm sure mom and Sonia will be too." I said.

"Sonia, is that your little sister's name?"

"Yeah."

"Your mother, I have treated her so cruelly over the centuries. She would never love me again."

"I think you might be surprised. Now come on. There are some people you should meet."

* * *

**ALRIGHT, HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT. THE LAST CHAPTER IS UP NEXT. SO PLEASE REVIEW, BUT DON'T FLAME ME. PEACE OUT**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Epilogue and the Start of New Adventures

**LENA'S POV.**

Okay, so here's what happened after we got back. We went to the Hall of the Guardians, and there everyone was. They knew what had happened and were congratulating me. And they were welcoming back my dad. Needless to say once we got back, everyone was happy to us all safe and unharmed. And happy to see that Pitc-er, I mean Kozmotis, my dad was back to normal. He was given back his council position. My mom and Sonia came up and immediately hugged me. Then Sonia hugged dad, and said,

"It's nice to see you daddy."

"It's nice to see you too, princess." he said as he smiled down at her. Then he looked up and saw mom.

"Rachel."

"Kozmotis." my mom said.

"Rachel. Listen, I'm so-"

She walked to him and then hugged him tightly, he hugged back. Then my mom kissed him. He was shocked at first, but then kissed back. My mom was so happy, she started crying. Tears escaped her eyes as she kissed him deeply. There were cheers and applauds everywhere. Then Mother Nature, Flammer, and Father Time and Celeste came up to them.

"Glad to see you back to normal Koz." said Flammer.

"Glad to see we won't have to fight you anymore." said Father Time.

"Well we don't know about you guys." started Mother Nature.

"But we have a wedding to plan for you too!" said Celeste.

"Yeah, you're right." they both said.

They blushed and looked at each other. There was no need for a proposal; he just took a ring from his pocket. One he probably had in his pocket for a long time, before all this. He slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her once again. Then even more applauds and cheers were heard.

They pulled apart, looked at each other, and said the same thing at the same time.

"I love you."

There was a lot of planning to do now.

* * *

**A MONTH LATER, NOVEMBER.**

It was finally my mothers wedding day. All the guardians and representatives, pretty much every kind of magic being was there. I was with my mom and Sonia. And to be honest, we looked okay, compared to how my mom looked. I was wearing a light blue dress that went to my knees, with silver Capri leggings and black flats. I also had on just a little bit of blue and black eye shadow, blue tinted lip-gloss and blush. I was also wearing the heart and my snowflake bracelet and small snowflake earrings. My hair was down, instead of being in a normal ponytail, with my blue streak showing.

Sonia had on a magenta dress that went to her knees, but with black Capri leggings and pink flats. She had her hair in two pigtails on the sides of her head. Her hot pink streak on each side. She had on pink and white eye shadow, pink lip-gloss, and light blush. She had on a musical note necklace, pink piano key earrings and a musical note bracelet.

Tooth looked the same as she always did, but did have on some jewelry, a sterling silver necklace with a tooth on it.

But my mom outshined all of us. She had on a long white tube top dress that went to the floor, with white heels with straps that went to just above her ankles. She had on white and light reddish eye shadow, light blush, and red tinted lip-gloss. She had on diamond earrings, a diamond rose necklace with gold roses in between each of them, and a rose charm bracelet. She was practically glowing in beauty.

"I'm so nervous and excited."

"Don't worry mom, it'll be fine." I said.

"Yeah, plus we all look good." said Sonia admiring all of us.

"Yeah, you girls are right, now let's go. It's time."

* * *

**JACK'S POV.**

We were with Pit-Kozmotis, helping him get ready as well as ourselves.

North, Bunny, Sandy and I looked the same, but mainly we just combed our hair.

Kozmotis had on a black tuxedo, black tie and black shoes. That was pretty much it. He was nervous. You could tell from his squirming and slight sweating.

"You worry too much. Relax!" said North.

We all agreed giving him a pep talk. Well with the exception of Sandy.

Soon it was time.

* * *

**LENA'S POV.**

**The music** started and the boys were already out there. Then everyone turned as my mom came down the aisle, with Sonia and I trailing behind lightly tossing musical rose petals. They released a melodic harmony sound. All eyes were on us. I saw dad stare at mom and Jack stare at me. I felt myself blush a light blue, which contrasted with my blush. Soon we were all the way up to the podium.

Then the vows were said and done.

"Kozmotis Pitchiner, do you take Rachel Snowflake, to be your magic lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"And do you Rachel Cymphanique Snowflake take Kozmotis Pitchiner to be your magic lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Then they kissed, followed by a loud applause. The after party was great to. Mom and dad danced together and Jack and I even danced. Even though he told me that he couldn't dance. I said that it was easy. I took his hand in mine, then led his other to my waist. He was actually doing very well. Plus it helped that we were floating. It was really fun. Then mom, dad, Sonia and I, headed home. Back to Burgess.

* * *

**A MONTH LATER, DECEMBER 15****TH****.**

The following weeks were pretty normal. Well as normal as possible. Mom, dad, Sonia and I all lived in the same house(We got a bigger house), we all spent more time with dad, and the kids around town got used to him, now that he wasn't the boogeyman anymore. He still had his black robes, but it really didn't matter considering, that was what he wore before all this anyway, before the fearlings took him over. Things were pretty much peaceful. But there was still one thing raking my nerves. I still didn't know what my center was. I am supposed to be a guardian. But what am I the guardian of!?

* * *

**DECEMBER 23RD.**

"WHAT AM I THE GUARDIAN OF EXACTLY?!" I yelled in frustration, as I flopped on my bed, with my face in my pillow. Then I heard dad come in my room. He sat down on my bed next to me, and started to stroke my hair. It actually made me feel peaceful. Since he wasn't evil anymore, I was okay with it. Then he spoke, as I sat up.

"I know it's frustrating, but it'll come to you soon Lena, I'm sure of it."

"But how can you be so sure, what if I'm not even a guardian." I said, pulling my knees to my chest.

"I know, because it's destiny, and I'm sure you'll find it out soon. Manny wouldn't have chosen you if you weren't a guardian, a special one at that. You did have the power to bring me back after all."

"Yeah, you're right, thanks dad." I said.

"Glad I could help, now why don't you pick out something nice to wear for tomorrow night, hmm?"

"Okay, dad I will."

"Good, and after that get ready for dinner. It's almost ready."

"Okay."

After I picked out what to wear, I went down stairs for dinner.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY, DECEMBER 24TH  
**

The next night we had went to the Pole for North's Christmas Eve party. I had on a blue dress that went to my knees, with black capri leggings and black flats. I also had on my jewelry from what I wore to the wedding. Everything was really great. The food, the decore, the music, the people(all the guardians, representatives), just the everything. But during it, I went outside to look at the moon.

* * *

"Manny, please just tell me. What is my center?"

"_Well since you want to know, I'll tell you. You're the guardian of musical elements and protector of the heart of all the guardians. Your natural music powers can go along with any type of magic, they can do anything, and you were chosen to protect the centers of all guardians as well as all magical beings. That is your center and duty Lena. To help them and protect them in their times of need. Do you understand?"_

"Wow, thanks Manny, and yes I do."

"_You're welcome, no go back to your friends and have fun. And don't worry, your feelings will be understandable soon enough."_

"Thanks." I said as I went back inside. When I told them the news they were all happy for me. I guess that my destiny was found. I started to sing as I heard music play.

* * *

Destiny

_In the dream you're on a ledge_

_Underneath you lye your hopes for tomorrow_

_To get over this edge_

_You need a leap of faith_

_You waited long enough_

_Got it out and now it's time to embrace it_

_Show what you're made of_

_It's in your hands, your chance to take it_

_Destiny's everything you're made of _

_Hiding behind what you're most afraid_

_Destiny gives you the strength to stand your ground_

_And you can't lost here_

_Destiny, your destiny, destiny_

_You can't get lost_

_Destiny, your destiny, destiny_

_I was so terrified_

_Then I realized on this journey_

_No matter where it leads_

_You'll get a chance to have it_

_Take it_

_Destiny's everything you're mad of_

_Hiding behind what you're most afraid of_

_Destiny gives you the strength to stand your ground_

_Your destiny is found_

_When you run around in circles _

_To find where you've been_

_But the far away that you can turn _

_Opens your hand_

_No matter what just take control_

_Cuz when you're gone nobody knows_

_It's your destiny_

_Destiny's everything your made of_

_Hiding behind what your most afraid of_

_Destiny gives you the strength to stand your ground_

_Your destiny is found_

_Destiny's everything you're mad of_

_Hiding behind what you're most afraid of_

_Destiny gives you the strength to stand your ground_

_Your destiny's found_

_My destiny's found(2x)_

* * *

They all started to cheer for me and some of the guardians and representatives had tears in their eyes, I was that good. They all complimented me, and then I went over to the others. They were all proud of me. Jack smiled at me and I smiled back. Everything just fell into place. Now me, my family and friends were tighter than knots. It just happened. And I had a feeling that we would still have quite a few adventures as well. I had what I wanted. I was happy with everyone and myself. Being a guardian, not so scary. I was just me, and I liked it like that.

**THE END**

**WOW, FINALLY FINISHED. AND YES, I WILL BE WRITING DIFFERENT SEQUELS FOR THIS STORY. PLEASE REVIEW, BUT DON'T FLAME PLEASE. I'M GOING TO DO A VALENTINE'S DAY ONE, SO IF THERE SOMETHING YOU WANT ME TO DO FOR IT, THEN I'LL TRY MY BEST, JUST KNOW THAT I DON'T DO YAOI, YURI OR LEMONS. ANYWAY, PEACE OUT. AND I DO NOT OWN THE SONG DESTINY, BY PLAY.  
**


End file.
